


Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: Resistance Synchro

by VioletStarVN



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fanfiction, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletStarVN/pseuds/VioletStarVN
Summary: After 20 years, the pendulum of fate swings again. This time, can those people can change the fate? The story where Synchro dimension is the first one Academia attacks. Please read and review.





	1. The most painful treachery

On her familiar pink D-Wheel, Rin carefully looked around. The amber eyes narrowed. It was half an hour since she and other Resistances left for a patrol, and she didn't still saw the figure of any Academia guy. It was probably a good signal, or at least, that was what she was hoping.

With half-closed eyes, she stopped her D-Wheel. Only three weeks ago, this City was still a peace land, although that was the peace in the pain, injustice, shame, tears and even blood of Commons like her. She used to hate it, she used to hate Tops a lot when they treated to her Commons like waste products. She hated leftovers that Tops threw to them. She hated the life of a Common. But even so, she was forced to admit she would rather to live in that situation than in this devastated and ruined city.

_At that fateful day, when she and Yugo was walking to the shabby market near our orphanage to buy food for the day they finished manufacturing two D-Wheels, suddenly they were startled when saw a violet light appearing near there. Just in a flash, ones that that light shined on disappeared. In their places, there were teenages in strange uniforms that they had never seen. On their hands, there were cards that Yugo and Rin only needed a glance to realize surprising and panicked faces._

_"Wh-What's happening on the Earth?"_

_Yugo and Rin confusedly looked at each other, they couldn't understand what was happening in front of them. Wait a moment, or were they dreaming? They pinched their cheeks at the same time. It was hurt, so they didn't dream._

_Rin knitted her eyebrows, glancing at Duel Disks those teenagers were wearing. If only they brought Duel Disks with them, they could fight, but..._

_"Dammit, why did we leave our Duel Disks on our D-Wheels?"_

_Yugo could only grumble. Rin sighed, looking at him, then immediately held his hand and ran toward a hidden corner. She didn't still understand anything, but she knew if they stayed there, they would become cards either._

Only in three weeks, number of City residents reduced by more than half. Cries in panic appeared everywhere, both daytime and nighttime. A deadly aura covered the whole city. Nobody understood why these things could happen.

But out of those things, there was one thing that Rin even didn't understand more. In the mournful, heavy atmosphere, there were Tops and Commons who still tried to fight against each other. There were Tops refused to give Commons a shelter, and there were Commons still could attack Tops who crawled to them to beg a help. What age did they think they were living in? Was it the time for those silly arguments?

"Rin!"

The familiar voice sounded from behind pulled Rin out of her own thought. She turned to look, and smiled when realized the face of her old friend.

"Dennis! I thought you came to another area. Do you come here to help us?"

The smiled on Rin's face suddenly faded when she noticed Dennis's hurtful face. Feeling a bad thing, she stepped back some steps unconsciously.

"Honestly, I want to help you, Rin, but..."

The cold, hard voice of Dennis sounded while chill winds blew across Rin, making her shiver a bit. Then she widened her eyes in the dismay when realized what Dennis was wearing on his left arm.

"That Duel Disk..."

That was an Academia Duel Disk!

"Did you... betray us?"

It was so hard for Rin to say that sentence. She didn't want to believe, and absolutely she couldn't believe in that. Dennis was our friend. The day he appeared, he was like a warm sunshine that dispeled the freezing weather was covering the life of Commons. That bright smile like an angel's... until now she couldn't still forget it.

_~Flashback~_

_A young girl hid behind a shabby concrete wall. The smell of dirty sewage gave her the trouble to breathe. She looked only 13 or 14 years old, but the amber eyes mature as if she experienced the most cold challenges of the life._

_"Find her quickly, or you would lose a servant."_

_Rin didn't need to turn to know that they were two tall men with scattered scars on their faces. The man was on the left side yelled loudly and menaced the remaining one with his ferocious eyes._

_The girl almost held her breath. She grabbed her Duel Disk, and ready to activate it whenever she needed. The green hair tilted aside a bit, carefully looked towards two those guys._

_She bit her lips. They were very close to her. They could catch her anytime._

_"Dammit... hungry leeches," Rin cursed under her breath._

_They came._

_When the short hair girl was ready to go outside, only in a flash, she found herself sitting on the familiar D-Wheel, familiar as its owner. Being surprised with the unexpected help, she raised her eyebrows. And when she didn't still speak anything yet, the boy mumbled:_

_"Do you help something again? Rin, it's dangerous for you to fight against Tops without any ally."_

_Rin pouted, holding Yugo's shirt tighter. "Yugo, sorry for making you worried. But I couldn't refuse to help that little girl. I simply put myself in her place and ran away. It wasn't so much."_

_Yugo shrugged back. "I know, but... I'm worried for you a lot."_

_Rin chuckled her tongue, shrugging nonchalantly and let herself immerse in winds. She couldn't remember how many times she did this, Yugo worried so much. Behind them, two men were still yelling angrily._

_Unknowing them, a figure appeared in the bright violet light, quietly watched every her move. Their eyes only put on Rin, not leaving away even in a moment._

_"Found you, my prey."_

_Incidentally, the girl turned to look behind. They snapped their fingers._

_Those amber eyes... were beautiful._

_A beautiful prey._

_-o0o-_

_After a while, two young people came to their orphanage. Rin felt hurt when saw those haggard faces. It was because of Tops! The place she was living was destroyed. It was their fault! Those kids had no reason to work hardly for meals, or fought each other for a worthless card... The miserable and hurt life still continued. Not only that, even self-esteem of everyone here disappeared. On faces were becoming older over the years, there were only the hopelessness. They surrendered their fate, the future of Commons was depended on children, like her and Yugo. She sighed._

_That grim fate... That unfair fate... Regaining the justice for Common was her wish. Regain the freedom was her hunger._

_Her dream..._

_Rin put her legs on the ground. The white shoes what were dirty made her smile hardly. It would be very hard for her to wash it and make it white back. Yugo removed his helmet, taking the D-Wheel and groaned unceasingly._

_"Hey, Yugo, I was still manufacturing my own D-Wheel," Rin sighed. "Please go faster, or let me go first."_

_Yugo turned to look at her, frowning. "You don't need to try your best. I can help you."_

_His soft voice made Rin smile a bit. But..._

_"To you destroy it or lose a certain screw? Alright, wait for me in a moment. We'll work together. Hey... what's the matter with your face? It's dirty."_

_Rin went to in front of Yugo with the face of a mother who was annoying with her obstreperous son. Wiping dusts on Yugo's face, she put one of her hands on her hips and pointed at his face with her free hand. "Bathe immediately. I'm sure you dueled with Crow and others at the scrap yard, right?"_

_Yugo laughed, shly scratching his head. He obediently walked away in the annoying eyes of his dear friend. Rin... She always bullied him like that._

_When Yugo's figure disappeared from her eyesight, Rin smiled softly and whispered something. Her words flew away with cold winds._

_She suddenly looked up when heard strange sounds. A monster landed down in front of her. The clown mask with the warm of the boy made Rin surprised. What did it mean?_

_"The beautiful girl, it's lucky when Trapeze Magician chose you."_

_From above, the boy jumped down in the bright fireworks, the melodious music and the cheer from LV 1 monsters. Everything blended together like the scene in the heaven._

_It was nice. It was bright..._

_Rin widened her eyes when Trapeze hugged her with his master and flew up. The boy with the red hair was smiling innocently, like the sunlight._

_The unexpected appearance of the duo almost attracted attention of everyone who was sleeping in the slum. What... Dueling... Could Dueling do things like this? Was it real?_

_Nightmares when they lost, nightmares when they were in front of high LV monsters disappeared. What was this view? Why... did they want to smile?_

_"The lucky girl, can I know your name? Ah, allow me to introduce myself first. I'm Dennis."_

_Dennis looked at Rin while both of them was flying with Trapeze Magician. Those ambre eyes looked straight at him like a sweet venom._

_"R-Rin," the green-haired stammered. "My name is Rin. What are you doing? Wh-What's happening here?"_

_Everything happened so suddenly to her, and it was amazing either._

_"Rin, right? You have a nice name."_

_Dennis smiled, then ordered Trapeze to fly longer a bit. The beautiful monster was like an fairy who was blessing for the whole Commons area that was covering by darkness. This light was so luxurious._

_Rin unconsciously smiled, looking down the ground. Everyone was looking at her with unbelievable faces. It was..._

_-o0o-_

_"Why do you do these things?"_

_Dennis looked at Rin, smiled softly. "I'm a wandering artist, today I and Trapeze Magician decided to bring the light of hope to this city. Now tell me, how do you think?"_

_In that moment, Rin surprisingly widened her eyes. This guy... Was he an angel who was sent to here to help ones like her?_

_His bright smile. His dueling style._

_It was nice, like a warm sunshine._

_As if in the whole world, he was the only outstanding one._

_That was the first time she met him, the first time... she admired someone that much._

_The first time..._

_~End Flashback~_

Rin still stood still, her eyes still focus on the boy in front of her.

"I didn't betray you, Rin," Dennis shook his head. "Originally, I belong to Academia."

"What did you just say?"

Rin yelled. How Dennis said those words was so soft, as if it wasn't a serious problem, but why... why did it make her heart hurt that much?

Looking at Rin's reaction, Dennis felt as if his heart was being broken. It was right. To her, beside Yugo, he was the most trustworthy friend, the strongest ray of hope. He wished she wouldn't experience the pain when she was betrayed. He clenched his fists to the point they were going to bleed, trying to keep the calm expression. He wasn't allowed to hesitate, or she would be hurt more.

"I came here to look for you, Rin. I'm also the one who informed to Professor to start this war. Now go with me, Professor is waiting for you at Academia."

Rin took a while to understand what Dennis said. She glared at him.

"Are you joking with me?" Rin angrily asked. "Do you think I, a Resistance member, will go with you to the enemy's base? Don't think about that! I hate you, Dennis."

Probably... the way I chose is really wrong. Because of me, Rin is hurt this much.

Dennis shook his head to dispel the thought just appeared in his mind. He promised himself that he would take Rin to Academia, regardless how much she reviled him, didn't he? Why did he hesitate? Wouldn't letting her hate him be better? If so, she would never stand the internal struggle like he was having.

He really wanted to protect her, that was why he wanted to bring Rin to that island himself.

Dennis activated his Duel Disk. He understood Rin, she wouldn't go with him easily.

"I only want good things for you, Rin. Alright, Duel me. If I win, you must go with me to Academia."

Rin said nothing, quietly activating her own Duel Disk. She bit her lips, trying not to cry. The last time she Dueled Dennis, it was a happy and friendly one.

**[DUEL!]**

"I'll go first," Rin firmly looked at her opponent. "I activate the spell card, Wind-Calling Bell Chime. I reveal Wind Witch - Ice Bell (LV3/ 1000/ 1000) on my hand and special summon another Ice Bell from my Deck. Next, I normal summon Ice Bell." She raised her right arm to the front. "When they're normal or special summon, they inflict 500 damage to the opponent for each. I have two Ice Bells, so take 1000 damage points."

Dennis covered his face when winds from two monsters reached him. But his expression wasn't still change. He knew she would do that, because it was her favorite move. He understood her.

[Dennis's LP: 4000 - 3000]

"When I control two or more Wind Witch monsters, I can special summon Tuner monster, Wind Witch - Snow Bell (LV 1/ 100/ 100) from my hand. Let's start! I tune two LV 3 Ice Bells with LV 1 Snow Bell!"

Snow Bell shook in a moment before became a bright green ring. Two Ice Bells quickly flew towards it and became tiny light balls.

"Winds of winter, snow and ice! Become my power to blow everything away! Synchro Summon! Come forth! LV 7!  **Wind Witch - Winter Bell**!"

[Wind Witch - Winter Bell: LV 7/ 2400/ 2000)

Dennis stared at Winter Bell, still not saying anything. He could swear the monster was looking at him sadly. He shook his head. It was probably his illusion.

"With Winter Bell's effect, I activate the effect of Ice Bell in my graveyard and inflict 500 damage points more to you."

Dennis still stood there, saying nothing. He only stared at the monster.

[Dennis's LP: 3000 - 2500]

"I set one card and end my turn," Rin coldly exclaimed.

Dennis looked down his deck. It's fine, I can pass this, he thought, drawing his card.

"When I control no card while my opponent have the Synchro monster, I can special summon Tuner monster, Entermage Snow Dancer (LV 3/ 1300/ 1000) from my hand. Next, I normal summon Entermage Trick Clown (LV 4/ 1600/ 1200)." He raised his hand to the sky. "I tune LV 4 Trick Clown with LV 3 Snow Dancer! Show Must Go On. Artisan of the air, swing across the stage with grace! Synchro Summon! Come forth! LV 7! **Entermage Trapeze Magician**!"

[Entermage Trapeze Magician: LV 7/ 2500/ 2000]

"Next, with Entermage Trick Clown's effect, I summon himself from my graveyard, but his ATK and DEF becomes 0."

"Do you still use the Synchro monster even when you exclaim you belong to Academia?" Rin asked with a sardonic smile.

"Trapeze Magician is always my ace, Rin," Dennis shortly explained then looked at the field, almost trying to avoid the eyes of his ace. "With Trapeze Magician's effect, once per turn, he can let one of my monsters attack twice. This turn, I choose Trapeze Magician himself."

Rin narrowed her eyes. Like how Dennis knew about her deck, she also knew about his one. She already had the preparation for that move.

"I activate the spell card, Entermage Hurricane!" Dennis exclaimed right before Rin could activate her set card. "I return all spell and trap cards on the field to the hand. The card you set is Bewildering Wind, do I guess correctly?"

Rin could only mumble when her set card returned to her hand. She intended to use it for halving Trapeze Magician's ATK and negating his effect. Dennis really knew about her deck too well, like his own palm.

"Battle! I attack Winter Bell to Trapeze Magician!" Dennis exclaimed.

In according to Dennis's order, Trapeze Magician flew towards and kicked at Winter Bell's head. The female monster fired several icicles, but finally she was still destroyed. Rin tried to stand still, frowning a bit.

[Rin's LP: 4000 - 3900]

Dennis felt hurt when noticed that, but he forced himself to continue. "Now it's the second attack. Do it, Trapeze Magician! Attack Rin directly!"

Rin couldn't do anything but looking at the attack. She had nothing on her hand to defend herself.

[Rin's LP: 3900 - 1400]

"Rin!"

Dennis yelled when saw Rin blowing back. He quickly grabbed Trapeze Magician's hand and flew towards his friend. "Rin! Are you fine?" he worriedly asked and landed down the ground immediately.

"Don't approach me!"

Rin angrily yelled when saw Dennis, making him frozen on his way. It was right, they were being enemies. He sighed. "I... set one card and end my turn. Rin... please go with me. I don't really want to hurt you more."

"Shut up!"

Rin yelled, trying to stand up. Her amber eyes looked straight at Dennis. "I can still fight. I won't give up. My turn."

She looked at the card she just drew. It was risky, but it was worthy to try either.

"I activate the spell card, Winter Witch Final Strength!" Rin exclaimed. "I special summon Winter Bell from my graveyard with negated effect and double her ATK, at the same time, reduce Trapeze Magican's ATK equal to her original ATK. However, at the End phase of this turn, I would take the damage equal to Winter Bell's new ATK."

Dennis still showed anything even when Winter Bell's ATK became 4800 while his ace's was 100. He had two monsters with 1500 or less ATK. With his set card, Bubble Barrier, he could negate Winter Bell's attack, what meant Rin's defeat.

"Battle!" Rin exclaimed. "I attack Trapeze Magician with Winter Bell!"

Surprisingly, Dennis realized he couldn't activate his card. His hand no longer listened to him, as if he was borrowing the hand from someone.

Or exactly, he didn't want to let himself win. He did want to let Rin win.

"Trapeze!"

Dennis yelled when his dear ace was broken into thousands pieces of light. He hated seeing this scene. But he didn't have time to think. A wind blew him back while his LP became 0.

Rin stared at Dennis in a moment, then she sat on her D-Wheel and left. Nobody knew where she was going to, but certainly she didn't go back to Resistance base.

-o0o-


	2. Leave

Dennis shook his head, then went to his D-Wheel near there, or exactly, that was the way he called it himself. When the war began, Duel Chasers ran away chaotically. Most of them left their D-Wheels behind. Dennis simply took one of them to use temporarily for his mission.

He drove his D-Wheel and ran after the girl had the green hair. Although he didn't know where she went to.

Unknowing him, inside his Deck, the card Entermage Trapeze Magician lit up softly. And behind him, the spirit of his ace was looking at him sadly.

-o0o0o0o-

The white D-Wheel hurriedly ran across ruined houses, the plangent sound from it disturbed the whole quiet land. The teenager had the yellow-blue hair bit his lips and accelerated, not minding if he informed his whereabouts for a certain Academia guy, or scared residents of Tops or Commons were probably hiding somewhere in the fear. In his mind, the only thing remained was…

_Rin, where are you?_

Yugo tightened the steering wheel tighter. His friend was just there, so just in a flash, she disappeared. He wanted to get mad. If Rin faced to a group of Academia soldiers, if Rin was surrounded by bad guys… His heart almost stopped its beat. He didn't dare to think anymore.

But it was lucky, Rin was probably with Dennis, he saw his figure. If so, he felt more comfortable a bit.

Yugo looked at the devastated city again. The dark sky was filled by toxic smoke, the former beautiful City was gone. It was no longer the racetrack that he still flew with Clear Wing.

_Rin… You're hurt a lot, aren't you? You wanted to Riding duel with me on this racetrack, but everything were crushed. Maybe right now, you're standing that pain with all your might, but trying to hide it to avoid making others worried. That's who you are…_

Yugo lost in his mind. Then after a long distance without seeing any Academia guy, he felt surprised. Resistance repelled them? Or… did something terrible happen?

The blue eyes widened when caught a familiar small figure who was standing alone between ruined walls. Yugo quickly stopped the D-Wheel in front of her and hugged her tightly.

"Rin, you make me worried so much. Didn't you meet any trouble?"

Rin looked at him by the cold eyes. Yugo was startled when they were filled by tears. She hugged Yugo back. Tears like pure crystals flew on the innocent face. It squeezed his heart. He never wanted to see that.

"Rin, are you fine? Tell me, who hurt you? This Yugo will punish them for Rin."

Yugo softly stroked her hair, his face frowning with the mood of the girl he was holding. He felt scared by her strange behavior.

Rin said nothing, hugging Yugo tighter. She bit her lips to the point it almost bleed to prevent any sob from being heard. She clung Yugo's shirt, so strong that his skin was bruising.

"Leave from here…"

Rin whispered, taking a deep breath then pushed Yugo away. She looked at him by the cold eyes like an iceberg. Even when Yugo knew that eyes wasn't for him, it still made him hurt. And like the sentence she just said, he couldn't understand it.

"What do you say?"

"We're going to leave from here, Yugo," Rin softly said with the chill voice. "We, I and you will fight alone… We don't need things such as comrades or Resistance. All of them are liars. I decided, I will leave from here. I lost my trust in everything, except you. You're the only one I can trust. Yugo, do you go with me?"

Yugo was scared, staring at Rin. What just happened? Why? Only in a short time, what made her to change that much? At the beginning, she was the one who ordered Jack and Crow to become leaders of the Resistance!

"You aren't joking, are you? Why do you say that so suddenly…? Or because of Dennis? What did that guy do to yo?"

Yugo wasn't the silly one who didn't understand the source of the problem. Rin becoming the one like this, Dennis couldn't avoid the involvement.

Hearing that name, Rin's heart was hurt again. She smiled sardonically, trying to prevent her painful tears.

"That guy… That pawn of Academia lied us. At the beginning, he came here for scouting, he wanted to take me away. He's the traitor, who betrayed our trust, betrayed everyone and all… That Dennis was worthy of curse. If just now I hadn't defeated him, now I wouldn't have been able to talk to you here…"

Rin's voice increasingly became hurt. She knew she trusted Dennis so much, then when she was betrayed, she was so hurt that she couldn't live, and die neither.

Yugo was surprised, glancing at Rin who was touching the pink D-Wheel softly. That was the result from their efforts - THEIRS, Rin, Yugo and Dennis… He didn't still forget those days…

_~Flashback~_

_"_ _Dennis, did you sneak into the Tops area again?"_

_The green-haired girl annoyingly asked. As if teasing her, that boy still grinned, waving the money he just earned from his risky trip. His face was covered by dusts and sweats. It wasn't hard to guess how hard he worked._

_"_ _Just a small magic show, Rin. I'm fine, nobody can caught me."_

_Rin pouted, looking at Dennis. She knew why he tried that much. After finished Yugo's D-Wheel, she and Yugo barely remained anything. When they met Dennis, he suggested to help them. He had no money, but he knew some magic tricks to earn them. However, Commons were too poor and they only got a little of money. Because of that, Dennis decided to sneak into the Tops area, where the rich lived. Of course, both she and Yugo protested that. It was risky, what if someone alerted Duel Chasers? They didn't want to lose him. But as a magician, Dennis often left when they didn't know._

_"_ _The next time you do this, I won't worry or find the way to save you."_

_Rin shrugged and turned to prepare the dinner for them. Behind her, Dennis still giggled. He knew she and Yugo wouldn't abandon him._

_~End Flashback~_

Yugo shook his head when remembered those memories. He couldn't believe Dennis was a spy of Academia. When he lived with them, Yugo felt he was sincere. Dennis's smiles couldn't be fake. How could he be…?

But Rin did cry. Those hot tears were real either, on Yugo's wrist, on his collar. They were painful tears. If that was a joke, how did Rin cry? Did Dennis really betray them? In fact he didn't like Dennis, because that boy always looked at Rin by eyes mixed various feelings, what he didn't understand. But… he was a good person, right?

Was it only their illusion? Was it only a play?

Yugo looked at Rin, realizing that she was holding his arms tightly and bit her lips. Rin acting in that way proved she was being hurt so much because of that onslaught. He clenched his fists.

_Why… did you hurt her this much? Dennis, I won't forgive you._

"Rin, I'm fine with anything you choose. I'll go with you, and we'll exterminate Academia together. I'll make Dennis bow to apologize you."

Yugo firmly said, holding Rin's cold hands. He would always go with her. The fight between Tops and Commons, or the war between the Synchro dimension and Academia was basically nothing. He only needed to be with her.

"Yugo…"

Rin didn't understand why her mind suddenly became empty. Was she wrong when chose that way? Was she wrong when dragged Yugo to go with her?

But she no longer wanted to see or trust anyone, except Yugo. In her whole life, probably Yugo was the only one who would always be with her.

Later, two teenagers got on Yugo's D-Wheel and disappeared in the dense smoke. From a distance, the teenager who was wearing the clown mask smiled poignantly.

_Wish the peace for you…_

Dennis whispered to himself while leaned against a fallen tree. His green eyes looked up the dark and smoky sky. Only a few weeks ago, he could still saw twinkling stars. Like those days…

_~Flashback~_

_"_ _Hey, Rin, don't laugh at me!"_

_Dennis frowned when Rin laughed and ran towards him. He wasn't still familiar with riding a D-Wheel, and to make everything worse, Rin turned of the Autopilot mode naughtily. He felt as if he was staying in a life and death battle. His nerves stretched. And finally, what anyone could guess happened. In a horrible and hopeless cry, Dennis hit a big tree. On his head, stars and moons flew chaotically._

_"_ _You should be carefully, Dennis."_

_Dennis didn't need to turn to know who that voice belonged to. At the first day they met each other, Dennis almost blurted to call him 'Yuri'. They looked like each other so much, like how Rin looked like Serena. He turned to look the boy who had the banana-shaped hair._

_"_ _You should try saying that after you were teased by Rin, Yuugou-kun."_

_Then immediately, Dennis covered his ears tightly with his hands and closed his eyes. Just staying with two teenagers in about one week, but he knew how Yugo would react._

_"_ _It isn't Yuugou! I'm Yugo!"_

_And while those ones were busy with the argument, Dennis quietly straightened up the D-Wheel, turned on the Autopilot back and ran towards the orphanage. Behind him, that argument wasn't still over yet. It was right, that D-Wheel was Yugo's. They didn't finish manufacturing Rin's yet._

_If only those days existed forever…_

_~End Flashback~_

Dennis smirked a bit, his eyes were still focusing on a skyscraper near there. If he didn't remember wrongly, that used to be the building of the Executive Council. There was nobody lived there. He smirked. It was right when a tragedy happened, human showed their faces. Those guys used to exclaimed they would do everything for the peace of City. But as soon as Academia attacked, they collected all their asset and ran away to somewhere that only gods knew where it was. Having 'leaders' like them, it would have been a miracle if City hadn't fallen.

The Duel Disk in Dennis's pocket vibrating pulled him to the reality back. He knitted his eyebrows when saw Professor's number. He sighed before pressed a button to reply. He knew why Professor called for him.

_You're so late, Dennis._

Professor's voice was still cold as normal, but Dennis swore he could see his angry face. He used to promise he would bring Rin to Academia as soon as possible. And he didn't do that yet although 3 weeks passed.

"I'm sorry, I only have some small troubles," Dennis replied. "Please give me time. I promise you I won't lose it."

_Alright,_  Professor said a softer voice.  _I give you three days more. You have to succeed. You should know Yuri took the same mission a few days later than you, but he just brought the bracelet girl in the Xyz dimension to Academia._

Dennis smirked when Professor ended his call. He was probably thinking he would do what he just said immediately. It was ridiculous. He forgot how much he had learned how to act before he began his trip in the Synchro dimension. He needed to look the most normal when he was with his prey. He needed to create sincere smiles to them right after he informed Professor about Rin and turned on the green light to start the attack. He needed to behave as if there would be nothing when he left to watch the war would happen only a few hours later.

Dennis stared at his Duel Disk. All he just said to Professor, after all, was only a play. Because he himself didn't understand what he wanted, and didn't know what way he should choose.

He shook his head then got on his D-Wheel again. He wanted to chase after Rin.

-o0o0o0o-

At the same time, in the Xyz dimension…

"How is it, Yuto? Do you find Ruri?"

The boy who wore the thick blue jacket ran towards his friends, sweats wet his worried face. But the other boy only shook his head, saying with the depressed voice.

"I don't see, Shun. I already looked for her everything, but there is no result, as if she disappeared from the world."

_About one hour ago…_

_Shun saw a boy who wore a brown hooded cloak being chasing after Ruri. He quickly ran after them, wondering why Ruri ran that quick. She wasn't someone could be scared easily. Until she reached at a dead end, that boy suddenly raised a card up. The violet light covered the whole area. Accidentally or intentionally, but he turned to look at Shun before he disappeared with Ruri._

_Isn't he Yuto? What did he do to Ruri? Shun thought, almost got mad with that. Believing that Yuto did something to Ruri, he ran around city, ransacked every corner, every tussock to find the one caused that, in according to what he thought._

Yuto was confused when Shun slowly approached him with an angry face. Unconsciously, he stepped back some steps.

"H-Hey, what happened, Shun?"

"Do you still dare to ask?"

Shun's loud shout made Yuto startled and jumped back. He felt a chill ran down his spine. He widened his eyes, not understanding anything.

"Don't pretend to be an idiot! I saw you making Ruri disappear with my own eyes!"

"Wh-What?"

Shun still continued shouting and trying to attack Yuto. The poor boy had to try his best to avoid it, while swearing he didn't still meet Ruri yet since the morning, so he couldn't do that. Furthermore, how could he have any idea to hurt her?

About fifteen minutes later, Shun was calm enough to tell Yuto everything. Until that moment, they realized a terrible truth: Ruri was kidnapped, and in a preposterous way.

"Now what must we do?"

Shun gritted his teeth, clenching his fists in the anger. If someone dared to touch his sister even a hair, he swore he would make them pay, even by a death.

Suddenly, from inside Yuto's Deck, something lit up. He curiously pulled it out and looked at it. It was the card Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon.

"What is it?" Yuto wondered.

Shun questioned as well, but before he could share that question, the card Dark Rebellion lit up stronger and covered both of them.

When opened their eyes, they were shocked when found themselves in a ruined and dark city… Wait a moment, dark!? Just now, it was the midday!

Watched more carefully, they realized that around them, there were only the destroyed buildings, some of them were still fuming. There was nobody. There was no sound.

"What's happening here!?"

After a while, they decided that needed to stop looking at each other and begin seeking someone to ask. But it was strange, no matter how they tried, they didn't still see anyone. As if where they were standing was a dead land.

When they began feeling hopeless, suddenly they saw a familiar figure. They widened their eyes. Yuto was hesitant a bit because he felt something wrong from that figure, but Shun couldn't think so much as he did.

"Ruri!"

Shun yelled loudly and ran towards the girl. Yuto sighed, running after him. Somehow he felt a mess coming.

Rin blinked, looking at the boy who was running towards her and yelled like a crazy one. Who was he? Did she know him?

Shun huffed and hugged the green-haired girl before she could have any reaction. "Ruri! How are you? Are you hurt? Do you have any wound?" he continuously asked.

"...Ruri?"

He confusedly looked at 'his dear sister' who was looking at him by the angry and unintelligible eyes after she had kicked at his stomach few times.

"What are you doing, that pervert?" the girl yelled by all her might.

Shun was confused more. He frowned, the hands were still holding his stomach.

"P-Pervert?" Shun asked back. "What are you saying, Ruri? I'm Shun, your brother."

The girl was annoyed. "What brother? I'm an orphan."

Shun stared at 'his sister'. There was something wrong, it was really wrong. His sister wasn't someone liked the violence. He looked around, then ran towards the boy who was cleaning his motorbike near there. Shun grabbed his shirt immediately.

"What did you do to her after you kidnapped her? Why doesn't she realize me?"

Then Shun began beating the poor boy without giving him any chance to explain. The boy couldn't avoid it since it was so sudden. It was a volcanic eruption.

A dissonant sound sounded later. Shun hugged his head, frowning and looking at 'his sister'. He couldn't say anything.

"Are you hurt, Yugo?"

Rin worriedly asked, then looking down to check Yugo's wounds after knocked at Shun's head. She didn't know what situation they were just dragging into. After the reunion with Yugo, they decided to go further to help Rin calming. She even left her D-Wheels behind, because she didn't want to see anything could remind her of that traitor. They just stopped here to rest in a moment, then that guy came.

Yugo frowned, rubbing his head, stomach, arms and everywhere Shun punched at. He sighed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But how is this? Do you know him, Rin?"

"Of course not," the green haired girl replied shortly.

"Rin?"

Shun asked back, blinking. Rin? But his sister's name was Ruri?

At that time, Yuto arrived. Only with a glance, he understood what just happened. He sighed, trying to explain to the girl and her friend.

"I'm sorry for my friends's acting. He has no bad idea, he's only worried so much for his sister."

"Ruri…"

Yuto sighed, shaking his head dejectedly when his friend still called his sister's name.

"Shun, don't you still see yet? This girl isn't Ruri. She's only a girl who has the familiar face. Ruri has the long dark purple hair, while this girl has the short green hair."

"Er…"

Shun shyly scratched his head. How could he mistake his own sister to someone else?

But honestly, they looked like each other so much.

-o0o0o0o-

In the Maiami city, Standard dimension

A young girl had the dark orange hair was walking on the street with her suitcase. She looked more mature than her age thirteen. She stopped in front of the LDS building, stroking her hair then calmly went straight inside.

"What do you want, the girl?" a guard asked, stopping her way.

The girl only smiled. "I only want to join in this Dueling school. Can I go inside?"

The guard nodded, although he still glanced at the girl with the alert eyes. Somehow he felt something strange from her. Because normally, new students would come here with their father or mother. She was the first one who came here alone.

The girl seemed to not mind about that. She went to a desk and asked to register.

"Welcome to our dueling school," the woman smiled. "I'm glad when you chose us. What's your name?"

"I'm Eiko," the girl replied. "Aikawa Eiko."

_Some days ago_

_"_ _What!?" the woman was surprised when listened to her daughter's words. "Do you want to go back to Japan, Eiko?"_

_The young girl nodded. "Yes, Mom. I think it's time for me to have a permanent residence. I also want to have more friends. Because of your jobs, Dad and Mom always change your place."_

_"_ _I know you choose Japan because it's our homeland," her father spoke, he seemed to be calmer his wife. "But are you sure you're fine with living alone? It'll be hard."_

_"_ _I'm fine," Eiko tried to convince her father. "I have enough money and others to live. I don't disappear from the world. We can still meet each other whenever we have the free time, the supermodel and the senior computer programmer."_

_Her parents giggled with her teasing. Anyways, they knew they couldn't stop their stubborn daughter._

_"_ _Then when will you go?" they asked._

_"_ _Two days more," Eiko replied. "You will leave again in 3 days, I think I should leave before."_

Eiko smiled and returned her registration form after she had finished it. Then she looked around. Since the first time she knew about LDS, she always felt it was calling her. She wondered why…

-o0o0o0o-

In his office, the boy who wore the long red scarf was still watching everything through the cameras. He was startled when saw Eiko. "Serena!?" he blurted.

But right after, he shook his head. That girl couldn't be Serena, even when they looked like each other. But he knew he needed to keep an eye on her. Her, Serena and Yuzu sharing the same face couldn't be the coincident.

"Exactly who are you?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  When I write names, I write surnames before first name, I.E Akaba Reiji. It's easier for me to write. Sorry if I make you confused.
> 
> There is only a reason makes the girl Eiko share the same face as Yuzu and Serena. You can guess, so I won't reveal more xD
> 
> Please review :]


	3. The new allies

In Synchro dimension

"So.. you're from a City called Heartland?" Yugo asked back after Yuto had told them everything, only to confirmed.

"Yeah," Yuto nodded. "It's a peaceful and beautiful city. I, Shun and his sister Ruri have a happy life there. But just now, Ruri was kidnapped. While we were trying to look for her, my ace card lit up suddenly. The next thing we knew is we're here…"

To prove what he just said, Yuto quickly showed them the card Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. Yugo stared at it. It was strange. Although it was the first time he saw it - as well as any Xyz monster, he still had a familiar feeling…

...as if he used to use it a long time ago.

Looking at the view around them, where sometimes cruel violet lights appeared with cries of residents, Yugo could only sighed. He began telling them everything, trying to keep calm and not let himself get mad. He had to keep his consciousness by all costs. More than ever, Rin was needing him.

Yuto quietly put his card into his deck back. He understood clearly. The guy who took Ruri away from them belonged to the organization was destroying this dimension. So… If he and Shun wanted to go to Academia, if they wanted to get Ruri back, working with Yugo and Rin was the only way they could choose.

Yugo looked at Yuto, the boy had the purple-black staring at him, then nodded.

"I got it. So if you two have no place to go to, you can stay with us. We can fight together," the D-Wheeler suggested.

"No!"

A firm and shortly word that the green haired girl spoke made everyone startled. Yuto and Shun surprisingly looked at her. They couldn't understand why she said that. In the war she was experiencing, getting allies would be a good thing, wouldn't it?

Yugo sighed. He totally understood why she reacted in that way. After Dennis event, she lost her trust in everyone, except him, the friend she got since she was a child, who stayed with her in the hardest days in her lives - until before the war, of course. And then, she didn't dare to trust anyone. She was afraid of being betrayed, being hurt. But…

He closed his eyes a bit. Clear Wing's voice became more and more clearer in his mind. Both he and Rin had the ability to talk to duel monsters, although his is stronger. Because of that, others are afraid of them and always alienated them. But because of that, they also became more and more closer.

_"Master, now you should stay with these people."_ Clear Wing whispered to his master.  _"They'll certainly help you. They themselves are finding their important person, after all. You and they share the same fate. They will never betray you."_

He nodded at his ace, then turned to look at Rin.

"I assume we can trust them, Rin. They only want to save that girl Ruri. Obviously they won't hurt us."

"When that guy came, he also behaved like how these guys are doing."

Yugo was startled. Rin's amber eyes was as cold as the hell. He looked away, not daring to look straight at them. Rin's voice still continued sounding.

"I told you, Yugo. I'll never trust anyone since now. Anyone. I don't need to know if their story is the truth or not. I don't want that story to happen again. I told you we will fight alone, not needing comrades, not needing Resistance or something. Don't you understand?"

Not waiting Yugo's reaction, Rin stepped back, leaned herself against a tree near there and sighed, staring at the smoky sky. On her face, the salty tears flew quitely.  _Why, Dennis? Why can you betray us? Why can you stab in our backs while you're talking and smiling happily? Is your acting ability that great?_

Yugo bit his lips, trying to hide a sigh, then turned to look at Yuto and Shun.

"Please don't blame my friend. She just experience a big shock," he explained. "Before the war, there is a boy came here - he original belongs to Academia. He pretended to become our friends. Rin was close to him. When she knew about his true identity, and him wanting to take her to that hell, Rin was really depressed. Like a small bird who escaped from the arrow of a hunter, she no longer dares to trust anyone."

Yuto quietly looked at Rin. He didn't dare to imagine how a small girl like Rin could stand all of those events.

_It's right. If I were her, if I and my comrades experienced those things, I'm sure I would also behave in that way…_ Yuto sighed, thinking.

Shun pulled a small photo out of his pocket. In it, Ruri was smiling brightly, hugging her brother and best friend tightly. His and Yuto's face frowned a bit, but they were really happy. Then he looked at Rin. He knew convincing Rin would be hard, but he had to do it. He certainly had to save Ruri.

"Rin. Right now, we need your help. By all cost, we must get Ruri back. I can't stand still and do nothing after saw that guy taking her away from me with my own eyes."

"Take her away…" Rin repeated unconsciously. At that moment, a strange vision appeared in her mind.

_Brother! Please save me! I don't want to be taken way. I want to only stay with you! Brother!_

"Rin! Rin! What's wrong?"

Yugo worriedly asked, shaking his friend's frozen body when noticed her eyes widening as if she just witness something terrible. Rin was startled, forcing herself to smile a bit. She didn't want to make Yugo worried.

"Ah, it's nothing, Yugo. I'm fine."

Even so, Rin still couldn't remove the image just appeared in her mind. _What is that? Who was that little girl? Who was taking her away? Why do I feel she's familiar with me?_ Questions appeared in Rin continuously, and she couldn't find any answer. She was like being lost in an endless maze.

~o0o0o0o~

Dennis smiled sadly, the green eyes still focus on Rin's figure from far away. Although he were far enough for Rin and others to not see him, he could still feel the sadness that the poor girl was standing. After all, they used to be friends in a period.

But exactly, why was he still there?

He didn't know.

To kidnap Rin? Clearly it wasn't. Just not too long ago, he let her go himself.

To protect her? How ridiculous. He was an Academia soldier, while she was the top target of Professor. They were two different frontlines. He had no status to protect her.

But…

He wanted to stay there, as close as to her. The jumbly feeling in his heart was holding him back. He only knew he couldn't leave.

The familiar blue light pulled Dennis out of his own thought. Behind him, Obelisk Forces appeared. Dennis didn't need to ask to know why they came here. After all, they were the special units that Professor controlled directly. Their only mission was doing what he wanted. They had never failed.

The Obelisk Forces glanced at Dennis, saying nothing. Through Professor, they knew he couldn't finish his mission in time. Of course they would despise him.

Dennis bit his lips tightly. Obelisk Forces weren't like him, and they weren't like normal Academia students neither. Like talking machines, they were cruel and could do everything to finish their mission. If he didn't do anything, Rin would certainly be hurt. He…

"Stay there!"

Going straight towards Rin, the Obelisk Forces stopped when Dennis called them loudly from behind. Luckily, they could hide their surprise with their masks when saw Dennis activating his Duel Disk, but their voices couldn't do that.

"What are you doing?"

Dennis clenched his fists, thinking of words he was going to say… Once he said, it would become the declaration about betraying Academia. But he had to say, and he had to do what he was going to say by all costs. He couldn't let Rin stand more hurts.

Not after everything he caused to her and homeland. Not after everything she had to stand only because of him.

"If you want to take Rin away, you must defeat me first."

It was right. At the beginning, he should have realized that he never needed that. It was fine when he was the current him, wasn't it?

To respond him, those guys simply smirked and narrowed their eyes.

"Like you want, the traitor. You will a card for the sake of Arc Area Project."

The duel was quickly startled, and it was finished only after a few turns. And of course, it result was different that declaration. With Dennis' ability, it was unworthy to be surprised. He smirked at himself.  _It's great. I cut my way to return to Academia myself. Now I have no place to go to or stay. What will I do?_

~o0o0o0o~

Rin was staring at Shun. Her voice seemed to disappear into nowhere. Looking at Shun's eyes, she knew he was really serious. She wanted to trust him and Yuto. But as soon as she was going to agree, Dennis's image returned in her mind. And she was hesitant again.

At that moment, an explosion appeared near there - what Dennis created with his last attack. Like a reflex, Rin bit her lips and ran towards there. Yugo, Yuto and Shun hurriedly ran after her.

Rin widened her eyes in the surprise when saw what was happening in front of her. Obelisk Forces, one by one, were being teleported to Academia back after Dennis defeated them. And what they had said before they disappeared made Rin shocked.

"Dennis, the traitor!"

"Dennis, you…?"

Rin asked hesitantly, but Dennis turned away from her. He didn't dare to look at her, and he also had no mood to explain what just happened.

"Take care of yourself, Rin."

Dennis shortly said and disappeared from there with a smoke bomb. Rin was staring at the place Dennis just stood, wondering how it meant.

"Dennis, exactly who are you…?"

~o0o0o0o~

Right after, in Maiami City

"Then this is the Standard dimension?"

Dennis wondered, looking at the beautiful view around him. Comparing with the Synchro dimension where was devastating, the Maiami city was really a heaven. Just now, he only pressed a button without noticing it. When he arrived and looked at his duel disk, he just realized where he was.

Dennis shrugged then continued walking on strange streets. He didn't know where he was going to, but at least he didn't need to face to Rin. It was shameful, but he wasn't brave enough for doing that.

Or that was what he thought, until he saw a familiar figure.

"R-Rin!?"

Dennis quickly shook his head. How could Rin be this dimension? Furthermore, although they had the familiar face, but the hair and eyes color were different.

The girl had the dark orange hair blinked a few times when the boy was frozen in front of her. She approached him then waved her hands, wondering if that boy was fine. "H-Hey…"

Dennis awakened. He quickly created a smile on his face. "Ah, I'm fine, don't worry," he said, looking away. He wanted to leave from the girl immediately.

"I'm Aikawa Eiko," she introduced herself. "Can I get your name?"

"U-Uhm… Dennis," he hesitantly replied. He was still too shy to interact with someone who looked like Rin. Luckily, Eiko incidentally found a logical reason for him.

"It's a foreign name," Eiko commented. "Then are you also from another country? Hey, don't be that shy. Me too. I only came here yesterday."

"Yes, you're right."

Dennis replied, but before he could have any reaction else, he found himself being dragged away by the strange girl. "H-Hey, where are we going to?" he was confused, trying to stop her.

Eiko didn't reply. She only dragged Dennis faster, making Dennis wonder if she was really a young girl. Finally they stopped in a hidden corner. Then she pulled her duel disk out.

"You're a duelist, right?" she said, pointing at the duel disk that Dennis was wearing. "Me too. I want to have a fun duel, that's all."

"A fun duel…"

Dennis repeated under his breath. The days he was with Rin and Yugo, they also had fun duels. He looked down to hide his sadness. He was really happy in those duels, but until the end, he destroyed them himself. He sighed. If he hadn't chased those illusions, he would have had more times with them. At least, he wouldn't have been the one who destroyed their hope. At least, they wouldn't have hated him.

_Why can I be that foolish?_

"Hey, Dennis!"

Eiko frowned. Feeling Dennis was an interesting boy, she tried to drag him. But he was… It was great, how would she duel him? She wanted to duel, she was so bored.

Dennis shrugged and activated his duel disk. Anyways, he had nothing to do. A duel was probably harmless to him. Nobody watched him.

Again, that was only what he thought.

~o0o0o0o~

In LDS building

"President!"

Reiji narrowed his eyes and looked up Nakajima, the loyal assistant that he trusted. Nakajima always listened him even when he was only a fifteen boy. He appreciated that.

"What's wrong, Nakajima?" he calmly asked.

"Right now there is a Duel with the summoning method has the unusually high power," Nakajima replied.

"What is the summoning method?" Reiji coldly asked, but he couldn't still hide his worry.  _Don't tell me they come here..._

"It's the Synchro summon," his assistant replied, "but it's stronger power from summons of our students."

Reiji quietly nodded.  _Keep calm down, Reiji. They can't come here that fast. Furthermore, if they came, it would be more chaotic, unlike this._ He thought, managing to regain the normal expression.

"Investigate it for me," Reiji ordered. "And if you can, arrange for a meeting between me and them."

Nakajima nodded and left away. Unbeknownst to them, a woman had the magenta hair was still watching them through a hidden camera. "A Synchro user?" she mumbled. "No, it can't be him. He can't come here when the war isn't over yet. And if he came, he would use Fusion summon first."

Then she remembered what 'he' just told her only fifteen minutes. "Oh, maybe it's that guy. If so, it would be great. I wonder what you can do in this dimension…"

~o0o0o0o~

In fact, Nakajima didn't lost his strength at all for looking for the person owned that power. When he was going to the area that he discovered the duel, he hit unexpected people.

"I-I'm sorry," Eiko stammered, hurriedly standing up and helped Nakajima. "I'm rushing a bit. Are you fine?"

Nakajima narrow his eyes, looking at her. Reiji told him they needed to keep an eye on her because he felt she wasn't a normal girl. Why was she here?

"Where are you going to?" he decided to asked.

"We just have an interesting duel there," Eiko said and pointed a hidden corner near there. Nakajima was startled since that was the place he found the duel. So was the boy in front of him the owner of that power? He couldn't believe in that. No matter how he saw, that boy was only a normal boy.

"I think he fits LDS, so I want to introduce him to Akaba Reiji," Eiko added, making Nakajima frown. "Hey, don't call the name of President that easy."

Dennis looked at them, beginning to pale. Of all places, why did he land down at the place of Professor's son? He felt he was teased. Firstly, it was Eiko's appearance, then… He wanted to teleport himself, but he couldn't when Eiko was still holding his wrist tightly.

_Okay, hopefully he doesn't know who I am…_

~o0o0o0o~

In Synchro dimension

Rin was staring at the photo that Shun gave her. Ruri really looked like her. She understood why he hugged her so tightly. She knew she could trust them. But…

"I can work with you."

Yugo sighed in the relief when Rin finally agreed. But right after, she continued making him worried.

"But even so, I can't trust Resistance anymore. If you want to work with us, four of us will fight alone."

Yuto and Shun glanced at each other. Clearly, working with a group of people would be better working with two people. But somehow, they felt they needed to stay with Yugo and Rin. Then they nodded.

"Okay."

Yugo worriedly looked at Rin. He promised he would always be with her, he thought he only needed her. So why did he feel uncomfortable? What was the feeling he was having? Unconsciously, he looked towards the base of Resistance.

_Jack, Crow… I guess someday I and Rin would come back. After all, we have a common enemy. Until then, please protect everyone…_

Rin nodded and went with them to look for a hideout. It wasn't easy, when most of things were destroyed by Academia.

Yugo put his hand on Rin's shoulder and smiled at her. They would have many difficulties in their journey. But no matter what, he would protect Rin, the most important one to him.

~o0o0o0o~

In LDS building

Dennis was almost frozen when Reiji looked at him with the cold eyes. There were some different points between Professor's and Reiji's appearance, but those cold eyes were same.

"I want to talk to this boy privately," Reiji said.

Knowing his thought, Eiko and Nakajima nodded and quickly left. Dennis felt scared, although he could managed to have a normal expression.

"Which dimension are you from?" Reiji coldly asked.

_It's great… He will know…_ Dennis frowned. He didn't like that at all.

"The Synchro dimension?" Reiji suggested since Dennis didn't respond.

Dennis sighed. He felt he was like a prey in the trap of hunters. He had no way to resist.

"I'm from Academia," Dennis admitted. "To protect Rin, now I'm a traitor. Freely detain me and tell your father about this.".

Dennis was startled and stepped back when Reiji glared at him deadly. "He isn't my father," Reiji exclaimed.

"Eh!?" Dennis blinked confusedly.

_Uhm… If I remember exactly, Professor rarely mentioned his wife and son. Is there any problem in their relationship?_ Dennis wondered.

"If you really betrayed Academia, you can stay here," Reiji said. "You're Dennis, right?"

"Y-Yeah," Dennis nodded. Honestly, he didn't expected he would be accepted that quick.

"We'll create a fake profile for you to learn at this school," Reiji continued. "What is your last name?"

"My last name…"

In another room, the woman was still watching everything. She smirked, understanding why Dennis was hesitant to reply.

A guard knocked the door of her room. Glancing at the clock, she realized that was the time to visit that child, who she brought to here from a warzone. She quickly turned her laptop off and left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to write duels, but honestly, it's so hard. Someone pleases helps me…


	4. Losing

**-o0o0o0o0o0-**

Six months later, in Maiami City, the Standard dimension

A pink haired girl knocked at the door of house with a bag of cakes in her right hand. She knew it was early a bit, but otherwise she would be late.

"Ah, Yuzu-chan," a woman smiled, opening the door for her. "You came early."

The young girl confusedly scratched her head. "I'm sorry, aunt. But does Yuya leave yet?"

The woman giggled. "I know you only come here for Yuya," she commented, making Yuzu blush. "Come on, go inside. Yuya just finished his breakfast. He's only waiting for you."

Yuzu smiled shyly back then went inside. She knew Yoko only wanted to tease her. "Hey Yuya," she spoke. "I brought cakes you like. Do you want to eat?"

Yuya nodded, grinning like a child then quickly took a cake. Yoko looked at her son and giggled. She wondered when he would be full-grown. Looking at this, she couldn't believe he was the pioneer of Pendulum summon.

"Then today do you go to LDS again?" she questioned. "I have no bad idea, but Shuzo-san can be sad because of that. Since you discovered that, you almost lived in LDS."

Yuzu sighed. She knew Yoko said exactly. You Show Duel School was a small one, so Yuya going to LDS often made him worried. But it was their only choice. Maybe he would feel more comfortable with LDS if he knew what they were doing, but it wasn't the time to say that.

"You know-" Yuya spoke, but his mother stopped him immediately. "Don't talk while you're eating," she reminded.

Yuya pouted, then continued eating the cake. His mother always treated him like a child.

"You know, I need to go to there, Mom," Yuya said when there was no longer any cake in his mouth. "I and Reiji-san need to analysis Pendulum cards and create new cards, then practice with them. We only remaining three months until the Maiami Championship. We need to know how strong Reiji-san is as a Duelist."

Yoko stared at his son. In fact she felt something unusual. You Show was nothing to compare with LDS. Yuya understood that. As normal, he would try to keep the Pendulum summon as a secret to attract students. But instead of that, he worked with Reiji enthusiastically to analysis it. Was he hiding something from her?

_Maybe I thought so much,_  Yoko chuckled, watching Yuya put another cake in his mouth.  _Probably Yuya is mature enough to realize he shouldn't keep the Pendulum summon for himself._

The atmosphere suddenly became embarrassed when nobody spoke. Yoko shrugged, trying to find something to talk before her son left.

"I heard at LDS, there is a girl looks like you," she said, looking at Yuzu.

"Yes," Yuzu nodded. "Her name is Eiko. She's cute and also a strong duelist. She passed the Xyz course only after 3 months and almost finish Fusion course. They said beside Reiji-san, she's the only one who can do that."

"How about Dennis? He can control both Fusion and Synchro summon, I hear now he's learning Xyz summon."

Yoko looked at them, asking with the sparkling eyes. He said he was the fan of her husband. She said that was the reason she liked mentioning him, but both Yuya and Yuzu knew that was only because Dennis was a cute boy in her eyes. Yuya couldn't really understand why his mother was always attracted by cute boys. She was the mother of a fourteen-years-old boy.

"We can't count Dennis here, aunt," Yuzu replied. "He already could control Fusion and Synchro summon before he came here."

She covered her mouth, trying to stop her laugh when Yoko showed sad because nobody agreed her. Then she knitted her eyebrows when thought of Eiko. The appearance was one thing, but the thing made her mind the most was Eiko seeing her bracelet with three other bracelets in her dream. In according to Reiji, one of them belonged to a girl who had the same face that he met Academia three years ago. Exactly what was happening?

"Yuzu... Yuzu!"

Yuzu awakening, looking up and smiled shyly when realized Yuya frowning. "Do you go with me?" he annoyingly asked. "Did your mind just flew into the space?"

Yuzu hurriedly apologized then went with Yuya. Behind them, Yoko was trying to tease, urging them go faster.

In LDS building later

"You come early, Yuya, Yuzu," Reiji commented when saw them, fixing his glasses.

Yuya shrugged. "You know we have no time to waste. How are new cards, Reiji-san? I want to see them badly."

Reiji pulled some Pendulum cards from his desk and showed them. "But they're different with your cards a bit. Their power isn't still stable. We need to improve them."

Yuzu smiled, carefully looking at cards in a moment before returned them to Reiji. "Don't worry. We'll help you with everything we have. We're always with you.

Honestly, she felt bad for Reiji. He had a terrible father. She didn't know how she would have lived if she had been him, if her Dad had treated her in that way.

Yuya nodded, looking at his Pendulum cards. "Alright, Reiji. Let's practice with them."

Reiji smiled back, taking his cards from Yuzu. "I'm waiting for those words, Yuya," he said, leading them to his private dueling area.

Yuya and Reiji quickly activated their duel disks. Yuzu sat on a chair in the control room, carefully watching everything.

**[DUEL!]**

**-o0o0o0o0o0-**

Three months later...

In City, Synchro dimension

Rin quietly looked towards the Resistance base. She didn't know what she was doing was right or not. She no longer wanted to trust anyone, she thought she would be fine when she had Yugo to fight with her. So why... did she always feel something wrong?

_Dennis, now what are you doing?_ Rin thought, some her tears began flowing out when she thought of her old friends again.

Yugo looked at his best friend, sighing. One year passed, but she couldn't still pass the pain that Dennis left. He, as Yuto and Shun, knew times she thought of him. They knew she wanted to return to Resistance, but she was too scared. Dennis was like a ghost who always hunted her.

Yugo quietly walked towards Rin, then put a coat on her shoulders. "It's beginning cold, Rin," he whispered. "Don't let yourself get sick."

Rin was startled a bit, then tried to smile and took the cloak. "Thank you, Yugo."

They were only standing there, looking at the dark sky and said nothing. Until Rin decided she would be the one spoke first.

"Yugo, do you think I'm too selfish?"

Yugo turned to look at her surprisingly. He didn't understand what she wanted to say. Rin sighed, then continued.

"I've been thinking of my own pain. Because of that, I refused to reunite with Resistance. If I did that, maybe now Yuto and Shun would find Ruri. Only because of me..."

"Don't say that!"

Rin was startled when Yuto spoke from behind them. "Yuto, Shun..." she whispered.

"Honestly, we want to reunite with Resistance because it'll help us have more helps," Shun added. "But we don't want to force you. You don't need to stay and work with ones you don't believe only because we need that. Furthermore, I'm sure Ruri is still safe. They kidnapped Ruri and wanted to take you away, it means they need both of you. As long as you're still here, I believe they won't hurt Ruri."

Rin quietly looked at Shun. She knew how much he loved his sister. He mentioned her whenever they had the free time after each fight. His eyes always sparkled when thought of her. More than anyone, he wanted to go to Academia and rescued Ruri immediately. He and Yuto chose to stay here, because of her.

But before she could say anything, big explosions appeared. Although recently they witnessed that often, they had never seen any explosion that big.

"That's where the Resistance base is," Yugo paled.

Rin widened her eyes, then clenched her fists. She had a bad feeling. "Let's go," she said, running towards Yugo's D-Wheel.

"Do you want to reunite with them?" Yuto curiously asked, but quickly got on his D-Wheel with Shun as well.

"I don't know," Rin admited. "But I can't just stand here and do nothing while Academia is attacking everyone. I need to do something."

Yugo nodded and quickly rode the D-Wheel. Shun and Yuto followed them. But as soon as they could see the base, some children ran towards them in tears. Then they hid a ruined wall and shivered.

Rin narrowed her eyes. There was something wrong. It was unusual. Children were the most vulnerable ones, so they barely left from the base, and if they did, they would go with strong Resistance members. "Stop it, Yugo," Rin whispered.

Understanding her meaning, Yugo nodded and stopped his D-Wheel immediately, then ran after his friend.

Rin hurriedly hugged children, trying to appeasing them. "Come on, come on, don't cry," she whispered, petting their heads. "I'm here. Now tell me, why are you here? You should stay in the Resistance base."

A child shook his head, grabbing Rin's shirt. "N-No, all of them disappeared..." they said in the panic.

Rin surprisingly looked at the child. What did he mean? All of them were carded? No, it was impossible. Even when they weren't the strongest duelists, at least they could still bestirred.

"Yes," the oldest child spoke, interfering Rin's thought. "Those two girls almost eradicated Resistance. The survivors are running away chaotically."

"Only two girls?"

Rin blurted doubtfully, then looked at her friends. Nobody could believe in what they heard, especially Rin and Yugo since they used to be with Resistance. That group couldn't be so weak that only two girls were enough to eradicate them.

_Unless... there is a traitor in Resistance, like him..._  Rin thought, then she shook her head. If so, Resistance wouldn't exist until that moment.

"Maybe we should find Jack-san and Crow-san," Yugo suggested. "I think they will have a way."

Rin nodded, agreeing with his suggestion and stood up. Honestly she didn't still know if she could trust Resistance like former or not, but she needed to do something. However, children shook their heads immediately.

"You can't do that."

Rin turned to look, wondering what they wanted to say. "Because Jack-san and Crow-san were carded," the oldest child continued.

"What!?"

Yugo and Rin yelled at the same time. It was absolutely impossible. Jack and Crow were strongest duelists they knew. How could they be carded? Two teenagers shook their heads. No, maybe they misheard.

"T-To protect us..." the youngest girl sobbed. "They became cards because of us. It's our fault..."

"No, it's my fault!"

Yugo was startled when heard Rin's words. He looked up, realizing Rin turned away from them. He put his hands on the shoulders of the little girl, then stood up and approached Rin.

"I'm an idiot," Rin whispered. "I was so obsessed with Dennis that I couldn't realize nobody betrayed me except him. If I had stayed with Resistance, maybe I would have done something... They wouldn't have been carded..."

Yugo sighed, hugging the small girl in his arms. "No, Rin, it isn't your fault. It's Academia's..."

Children's shouts interfered their conversation. They turned to look and saw two girls. Children hurriedly hid behind them. "I-It's them... Tyler sisters."

"They...!?"

Rin and Yugo looked at each other. Those girls looked dangerous, but did they eradicate Resistance? She glanced at children again, they were becoming more and more scared. So those girls were really...

"Yuto, Shun," Rin spoke, holding her duel disk. "Please protect children. We'll handle these guys."

"No," Shun shook his head and grabbed his duel disk. "I'll also fighting."

Rin and Yugo turned to look at them with the activating duel disks. "No. Jack-san and Crow-san are our friends. We want to take vengeance for them with our own hands."

Looking at them and understanding their determination, Shun and Yuto nodded, stepping back to take care of children.

"Oh, look like someone is wanting to become cards, sister,' the younger girl who wore a sleeveless tight blue coat said, activating her duel disk. "I'm Grace, and here is my sister Gloria, by the way."

Gloria coldly activated her duel disk. "It's meaningless to say that to them, Grace. They will become cards soon."

"We won't!" Yugo and Rin yelled.

"So it'll be a Tag Duel, okay?" Gloria suggested. "Two you will share the same LP, the field and graveyard, like we do."

Rin and Yugo nodded. Although they had never experienced any Tag duel in that way, they believed their Decks could work with each other smoothly.

**[TAG DUEL!]**

Yugo Rin: 4000 LP

Tyler sisters: 4000 LP

"I'll go first," Gloria exclaimed, glancing at her hand. "It's perfect. When I control no monster, I can activate the Continuous spell card, Slow Life. When this card is on the field, both players can't special summon during the turn they normal summon," she explained.

"And vice versa," Grace added, stroking her hair as if they were in an outing.

"It's bad, Rin," Yugo bit his lips. "We need to destroy that card, or we won't be able to summon anything. It's an annoying one."

Rin nodded. Without Yugo's words, she knew they couldn't duel normal with it.

"Next, I activate the spell card, Polymerization from my hand," Gloria said, pulling a card from her hand and put it into her duel disk. "I fuse Amazoness Queen and Amazoness Sword Woman from my hand." She began the summoning chant. "Queen of the jungle! Receive the power of the vailant swords-woman! Build an empire that rules over everything! Fusion Summon!" She yelled, palming her hands together. "Appear now! Level 8! Amazoness Empress!"

[Amazoness Empress: EARTH/ Warrior/ Fusion/ Effect/ LV 8/ 2800/ 2400]

A female monster who looked like a Amazoness soldier with the light yellow eyes appeared. Gloria smirked.

"A Fusion monster..." Rin gritted her teeth. "I hate them.

"You can hate anything you want in your last moments," Gloria said, setting one card to end her turn. "You know, those poor guys had exclaimed that before they became cards."

"Jack-san and Crow-san aren't poor! They fought with their whole might to protect these children! It's my turn!" Rin angrily yelled and drew her card. She narrowed her eyes. With Slow Life's effect, it was hard for her to summon Winter Bell. But luckily she had necessary things in her hands.

"I activate the spell card, Wind-Calling Bell Chime," she said, putting a card into her duel disk. "With this I can special summon a monster from my deck that has the same name as 1 Level 4 or lower "Wind Witch" monster in my hand," she explained, revealing the card Wind Witch - Mist Bell in her hand. "I speical summon another Mist Bell (WIND/ Magician/ LV3/ 1100/ 1000) from my deck."

A female monster had the long grey hair and the white dress appeared. A misty aura covered her.

"Next-" Rin continued, but at that moment, Gloria spoke, forcing her to stop it.

"I activate the Continuous trap card, Amazoness Audience Room," Gloria said while her card flipped itself. Whenever monsters are special summoned to our opponent's side of the field, we gain Life points equal to their ATKs." She explained while a light covered her and Grace.

[Tyler sisters's LP: 4000 - 5100]

"Tch..." Rin bit her lips, glancing the remaining Mist Bell in her hand. She could special summon it when she already had another Mist Bell on the field, but she would only give LPs . It wouldn't be good.

"I activate Mist Bell's effect," Rin exclaimed. "Once per turn, I can inflict 300 damage points to my opponent for each the WIND monster on my field."

Following Rin's explanation, Mist Bell waved her wand, creating a wind towards Tyler sisters.

[Tyler sisters's: 5100 - 4800]

Rin looked at her hand again. "I set one card and end my turn," she exclaimed. The set card appeared on Rin's field and disappeared right later.

"It's my turn," Grace smiled and drew her card, then pulled another card from her hand. "I activate the spell card, Polymerization from my hand. I fuse Amazoness Pet Tiger and Amazoness Spy." She exclaimed and began the summoning chant. "Wild beast of the jungle with vicious fangs! Obtain the eyes of the warrior who hunts down her prey! Be reborn as a savage beast and appear! Fusion Summon!" She yelled, palming her hands together like how her older twin sister did before. "Emerge! Level 7! Amazoness Pet Liger!"

[Amazoness Pet Liger: EARTH/ Beast/ Fusion/ Effect/ LV 7/ 2500/ 2400]

"I activate the trap card, Bewildering Wind," Rin yelled, quickly flipping her set card. "I negate Pet Liger's effect and halve its ATK."

A dark purple cyclone from Rin's card quickly blew towards the new monster. Grace annoyingly looked at it.

[Amazoness Pet Liger's ATK: 2500 - 1250]

However, Grace smirked right after, looking at Mist Bell. "But my monster still has the higher ATK. Battle! I attack Mist Bell with Pet Liger!"

Rin sighed, covering her face from the attack when her Mist Bell was broken into thousands of light pieces. At least, the damage wasn't too much. They could stand it.

[Rin Yugo's LP: 4000 - 3850]

"It's not over yet," Grace narrowed her eyes when witnessed Yugo and Rin trying to stand still. "Since we share the same field, I also control Amazoness Empress. Battle! I attack you directly with Amazoness Empress!"

Yugo paled, hurriedly running to Rin to protect her from the explosion. But because it was so strong, both of them were blown back.

[Rin Yugo's LP: 3850 - 1850]

"Rin! Rin!" Yugo yelled, trying to shake his friend when she seemed to faint. "Are you fine? Please open your eyes."

Rin slowly opened her eyes and sat up. "I'm sorry, Yugo. I couldn't do anything." She sadly said, glancing at their empty field.

Yugo smiled, standing up. "Don't worry, Rin. We will do that, together."

Rin nodded, standing up as well and looked at straight their enemies.

"I end my turn with one set card," Grace said. "Come on, show us your last efforts."

"Of course," Yugo annoyingly replied. From the start, they kept saying as if they would certainly the duel, and he hated that. Looking at the card he just drew, Yugo smiled. Rin curiously looked at him, wondering what he was going to do.

"I activate the spell card, Speedraw," Yugo said, putting the card into his duel disk. "When I control no card, I'm allowed to draw 2 cards, then send 1 Speedroid monster from my hand to the my graveyard," he explained and quickly did what he did. "Next, I activate another spell, Speed Cyclone. For each WIND monster in my graveyard, I can destroy a magic/trap card on your field. I have two monsters, so say goodbye with the annoying cards." He said when Slow Life and Amazoness Audience Room were exploded.

Yugo smiled at Rin, urging her blink a few times. But then she nodded. She trusted him.

"From my hand, I summon Speedroid Bamboo Horse," Yugo said, threw a card on the blaze of his duel disk. "Next, I activate the spell card, Speed Rebirth. Due its effect, I special summon Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice from my graveyard." He narrowed his eyes. "I tune Bamboo Horse with Tri-Eyed Dice. Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings. Strike down our enemies at light speed! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!

[Clear Wing Synchro Dragon: WIND/ Dragon/ Sychro/ Effect/ LV7/ 2500/ 2000]

"Oh, you have a good monster," Grace commented. "But you can't still defeat us with it."

"We'll see it," Yugo smirked. "I activate the spell card, Synchro Acceleration! Until the end of this turn, Clear Wing's ATK will be doubled."

[Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's ATK: 2500 - 5000]

He looked straight at Empress with the firm eyes. "Battle! I attack Amazoness Empress with Clear Wing!"

"Amazoness Pet Liger's effect!" Grace exclaimed. "While this monster is on the field, she can negate any attack that doesn't target her." The liger growled, creating a tornado and was going to negate the attack.

"I'm waiting for something like that," Yugo smirked. "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's effect! When a LV 5 or higher monster activates its effect, I can negate that effect. I negate Pet Liger's effect and destroy it. Next, Clear Wing will gain the ATK equal to ATK of Pet Liger. Dichroic Mirror!"

However, Grace wasn't anxious in with that. "It's bad, your dueling is predictable, like the data we had about you."

"What?" Yugo was startled, stepped back a bit. Looking at the expression of that girl, he knew something terrible was going to happen.

"I activate the trap card, Amazoness Domination!" Grace exclaimed and flipped her set card. "When one of my Amazoness monsters was targeted by the effect of a monster, I can destroy that monster, and inflict the damage to you equal to the its ATK."

The explosion quickly blew both Rin and Yugo away. They could only curse. They had nothing to stop that. It was really over.

_This is the power of ones_ _eradicated Resistance? Finally we couldn't do anything..._

Closing their eyes, they could only accept their fate.

[Tyler sisters's LP: 4800]

[Yugo Rin's LP: 1850 - 0]

[WINNER: Tyler sisters]

"I'm sorry," Rin whispered, slowing opening her eyes and wiping tears on her face. She was laying on the ground and had no mood to sit up. "I'm so weak. I thought I would take vengeance for Jack-san and Crow-san..."

Yugo laid next to Rin. He said nothing, only holding Rin's right hand. They calmly looked at Tyler sisters were going to them. They already knew what those girls would do. Even when they wanted to resist, they couldn't do it.

"Did you finish saying your last words?" The Tyler sisters smirked and went to them. Because of the wound on her ankle, Rin couldn't move. Yugo mumbled something then held Rin's hand tighter.

"No!" Yuto yelled. He wanted to do something to help their friends. But children still shivered and grabbed his and Shun's coats. Children were so scared and didn't want to let them go. Like Yugo and Rin, they couldn't do anything.

Gloria smirked, pressing a button on her duel disk to card losers. But at that moment, Clear Wing appeared in his solid form, then created a light barrier to protect them from the cruel violet light. While nobody understood what just happened, Clear Wing roared, creating a strong wind to blow Tyler sisters back.

"We'll come back soon," they said, teleporting themselves by using their duel disks.

Rin worriedly looked at Yugo. She felt she was so weak, and she was nothing. "Yugo... can we win in this war?" she hesitantly asked.

Yugo looked up the sky again. He felt hopeless. They thought they were strong enough. But finally, they couldn't touch even a hair of their enemies.

Yuto and Shun hurriedly ran towards them. They tried to call, but Yugo and Rin only looked at them with lifeless eyes.

**(TBC)**


	5. The lonely soldier

**-o0o0o0o0o0o-**

On the Academia island, the Fusion dimension

The boy had the violet hair was sitting next the hospital bed, worriedly looking at the small girl was on it. She was sleeping peacefully, but he didn't like that at all. He wanted her to wake up, smile and talk to him like how she still did. It was one year since she fell into the coma because of an incident, and she was still sleeping. "Serena..." he whispered, holding her hands tightly. "Please wake up, Serena. You can't sleep forever. Wake up, we made a promise, don't you remember?"

The girl didn't still reaction. Seeing her being infused with sea water, he hated himself when he couldn't lay there and stood the pain instead of her.

_~Flashback~_

_"Brother..."_

_The little girl happily ran towards her older twin brother with colorful flowers in her hands and called loudly. She just took them from their_ _flower garden, where they took care of it everyday. They always loved it very much. However, the boy only frowned, taking flowers as he wasn't_ _satisfied._

_"Thank you for taking these flowers for me, Serena," he sighed, "but I think I reminded you they're poisonous. You have to be careful to them. Remember to never touch them with your_ _bare hands. You need gloves."_

_The little girl pouted, showing her pair of transparent gloves that she was wearing. "Of course I remember, brother, look at these."_

_Yuri burst out laughing, rubbing his sister's head. She really knew how to make him have a heart attack. "You're really a naughty little girl."_

_"I'm not a child anymore," Serena shook her head, trying to argue, although both of them were six years old. The bracelet had the moon-shaped_ _purple gem that she was wearing on her neck as a necklace swung continuously._

_"No, you're really a baby," Yuri teased and ran away, knowing Serena would chase after him immediately. Behind them, their parents were giggling, looking at their dear children._

_"Hey," they called their children. "It's time for learning dueling. Don't you want to miss it?"_

_"Yes, Dad, Mom!" two children replied and stopped their chase to run towards them. Dueling was thing they liked the most. Since the first time they touched Duel Monster cards, they made a promise to become the greatest duelists on the world together._

_~End Flashback~_

"Yuri-sama," an Obelisk Force went into the hospital room and said with the cold voice. "Professor wants to meet you."

"Professor..."

Yuri gritted his teeth, almost ignoring the Obelisk Force. He hated that old man by whole his heart and never wanted to work with him. But that was his only choice. Since Serena was a child, her healthy was very weak. That Professor said he had a way to keep her alive, and that was the only reason he accepted to work under his orders. But someday, when Serena was stronger, he would certainly leave from here. With things he had been doing, he knew their parents in the heaven wouldn't be happy.

"Wait for me, Serena," Yuri whispered, put her hands down again. "I'll come back soon. Don't worry."

Holding the favorite yellow ribbon that she liked the most, Yuri continued walking to the Professor. In Academia, everyone was afraid of him, except him. The only one that he mind was Serena.

"You know, we sent a lot of people to the Synchro dimension to kidnap that bracelet girl," Professor said right after Yuri had gone into, not waiting for him to say anything else. "So I decided to send you to there for this mission."

The purple eyes narrowed. "You know I won't go anywhere, Professor. Serena doesn't still wake up yet."

"It's the order," Professor replied shortly. His eyes were like a demon's. "Don't forget we have everything to take her life. Don't think of resisting."

"Tch..."

Yuri mumbled, cursing Professor in his mind. He wished he could kill him immediately and leave from this hell with Serena. But he couldn't, when each his move was watched by that madman. "Okay, I'll go," he replied, "but before, I'll put a camera in Serena's room to watch it continuously from the Synchro dimension."

Professor knitted his eyebrows. "We won't hurt her as long as you listen to us. Don't you trust us?"

Yuri smirked and turned to walk away. "I can't trust anyone in Academia, especially you," he replied, even not looking at Professor's face.

If he had done it, he would have seen the indecipherable face that Professor was having. It was the face when you want to destroy someone badly. "I'll certainly find a way to kill you," he whispered under his breath.

**-o0o0o0o0o0o-**

In the Synchro dimension

Shun and Yuto sighed, looking at Yugo and Rin. They barely remaining the vitality or the determination, as if they wouldn't react even when the Death came to kill them. They wasn't like ones that Shun and Yuto already knew at all.

"We need to look for somewhere to stay," Yuto suggested.

Yugo and Rin didn't still react. Shun shrugged then put Yugo on his D-Wheel while Yuto did the same thing to Rin on Yugo's D-Wheel. They rode D-Wheels on ruined streets as low as possible, because they felt Yugo and Rin could fall out of D-Wheels anytime because of not holding them tight enough. The shock from losing seemed to affect them so much.

After a while, they stopped in front of a ruined building. "I guess we can rest here," Yuto said, looking at it carefully.

"Don't need to rest."

Yuto turned to look at Rin surprisingly. She still sat on the D-Wheel, not showing any signal she would go inside the building.

"They're so strong. We'll be carded. It's useless-"

Yugo spoke, but before he finished his sentence, Shun slapped him strongly, making him fall out of the D-Wheel. He looked up Shun, not wanting to repay.

"What are you saying, you two?" Shun yelled. "Is that what you should say? You know what situation you're in? If you keep that behavior, you will really become cards! You still have a city to protect, you still have to find others and continue fighting! It isn't time to feel hopeless. We need to fight!" Then he grabbed Yugo's shirt and forced him to stand up. "Listen, the idiot! Our patience has the limit. We keep staying with you because we feel you need someone to stay with after that shock. But looks like you didn't learn anything! Now, the only thing I used to admire you, your will, disappeared! Look at yourself!"

Yugo still looked at Shun with the lifeless eyes. Being so angry, Shun slapped Yugo's face strong, making him fall down. "I wish we can abandon you..." Shun mumbled, "but who knows what'll happen if we leave this situation..."

"What situation?"

Yuto turned to look. He was frozen when saw a boy who looked like him. His eyes widened when he remembered something. "Shun... is it him?" he whispered.

Shun nodded, glaring at the boy. "Yeah, this time I don't mistake. He's the one who took Ruri away!"

"Ruri!?"

Yuri knitted his eyebrows, then smiled. "Ah, you mean that cute small girl? Don't worry, now she's living happily at Academia. Nobody hurts her there."

Shun almost got mad because of those words. "My sister can't feel happy when she was kidnapped! She has her life and dream, what you aren't allowed to take away! It for the best, don't touch even one of hairs of my sister, otherwise I won't forgive you!"

_So you're her brother?_ Yuri thought.  _Of course I understand your feeling, because I'm also a brother. If someone dares to hurt Serena, I won't hesitate to hurt or even kill them back. Blame me for what I did if you want, but I will do everything for her._

"Give her back!" Shun yelled, incidentally pulling Yuri out of his mind.

"Sorry, but I can't," Yuri replied. "Only Professor can free her. Furthermore, I'm not here to rescue your sister. I'm here to take that girl away."

Shun and Yuto were startled when realized Yuri looking at Rin. "Don't think of that!" they yelled.

Yuri only smiled again. He already knew they would never agree that easily. But he would still do that, he  _had_ to do that for his sister. Hiding a sigh, he pulled his duel disk from his pocket. After all, in this world, dueling was the way for everything to solve everything and gain what they want. He hated using dueling in that way. He remembered fun duels he and Serena had together. He remembered her innocent laughs and smiles in those duels. But he wouldn't absolutely say that to his enemies. He didn't want to get the pity.

Yuto and Shun looked at each others, then nodded. They couldn't let Yugo and Rin fight in that situation. Until then, they would be the protectors. They wouldn't let anyone hurt their friends, like how they would take Ruri back by all costs.

[DUEL!]

"Since it's a duel 2 vs 1, I'll go first, don't you mind?" Yuri asked and smiled - the smile made others shiver - and glanced at five cards he just drew. It was a perfect hand. He could win in the duel.

"I summon Predator Plants Ophrys Scorpio (DARK/ Plant/ Effect/ LV3/ 1200/ 800)," Yuri exclaimed as a monster who looked like a crossbreed between a bee orchid and a scorpion appeared on his field. "Next, I activate Ophyrys Scorpio's effect. I send another Ophyrys Scorpio from my hand to my graveyard and special summon Predator Plants Darling Cobra (DARK/ Plant/ Effect/ LV3/ 1000/ 1500) from my Deck. Then with Darling Cobra's effect, I add the card Polymerization from my Deck to my hand."

"It's coming, Shun," Yuto whispered. It was like what he expected from a Fusion user.

Yuri glanced at the card in his hand. Normally he wouldn't summon his ace in the first time. But he was being in a serious situation. He needed to finish the duel as quick as possible and and returned to Serena.

"I activate the spell card, Polymerization! I fuse Ophyrys Scorpio and Darling Cobra." Yuri began his summoning chant as his monsters entered the Fusion Vortex. "Two beautiful flower with an insect-alluring fragrance. Now become one, from a hell under your petals, give birth to another terror!" He shouted and touched his palms together. "Fusion Summon! Appear, poisonous dragon with hungering fangs! Level 8! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!"

[Starve Venom Fusion Dragon: DARK/ Dragon/ Fusion/ Effect/ LV 8/ 2800/ 2000]

"As I thought," Yuto whispered, trying to ignore the strange and uncomfortable feeling that he was having when saw that dragon. "He used the Fusion summon."

Shun nodded at him, stepping forward a step to begin his turn before his comrade had a chance to do that. "He's certainly having a plan, but we'll defeat him before he can perform that plan," he said and drew his card. A smile appeared on his face. It was good for him. Like that guy, he would to summon his ace soon.

"I summon Raid Raptors - Vanishing Lanius," he exclaimed as a machine bird appeared on his field. Then he put another card on his duel disk. "Vanishing Lanius's effect! I can special summon another Vanishing Lanius from my hand."

"Two LV 4 monster..." Yuri noticed it, narrowing his eyes. "Are you going-"

"Not yet!" Shun yelled, snapping Yuri's guess. "I activate the spell card, Raid Raptors - Nest. Due its effect, I add the third Vanishing Lanius from my Deck to my hand, and summon it with the effect of the second Vanishing Lanius."

Yuri stared at three monsters on Shun's field. As a resident of the Xyz dimension, he already knew Shun would summon a certain Xyz monster.

"I overlay three LV 4 Raid Raptors - Vanishing Lanius!" Shun exclaimed when the Overlay network appeared in front of them. "Obscured falcon, raise your claws sharpened by adversity! Spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon!"

[Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon: DARK/ Winged Beast/ Xyz/ Effect/ Rank 4/ 100/ 2000]

"A 100 ATK monster?" Yuri narrowed his eyes. It surely had a certain effect...

"Don't despise it," Shun glared at Yuri. "You'll witness its strength soon."

"Yeah, whatever..."

Yuri said emotionlessly. He had no time to think of things like that. Yuto stared at his counterpart. He was sure there was something else in Yuri's mind, what bothered him more than winning a duel. He was more sure when his ace was saying to him the same thing. Somehow he felt the boy who was in front of him wasn't totally a bad guy.

Shun barely had any reaction with Yuri's behavior. He simply pulled a card from his hand and put it into his duel disk. "I activate the Continuous spell card, Raptor's Intercept Form. Once per turn, if one of my Raid Raptors is attacked, I can switch its current ATK and DEF during that damage calculation only," he explained and ended his turn.

Yuto glanced at his friend then looked at cards in his hand. He secretly nodded at Dark Rebellion when his ace growled at him, wanting to appear either.

"My turn!" Yuto exclaimed. He drew his card and smiled when saw it. "I summon Phantom Knights Rugged Glove. Next, I special summon Phantom Knights Silent Boots from my hand since I control a LV 3 Phantom Knights." Not looking at Yuri, Yuto continue put a card in his duel disk. "I activate the spell card, Phantom Knights Level Up. Due its effect, LV of all Phantom Knights monsters on my field will increase by 1."

Yuri smirked when saw Yuto's monsters became LV 4. "Are you going to summon an Xyz monster like how your friend did?" he asked.

"Of course," Yuto replied shortly. "I overlay my LV 4 Phantom Knights Rugged Glove and Phantom Knights Silent Boots." He put his right arm to the side when the Overlay network appeared in front of him. Not wasting a moment, he quickly began the summoning chant.

"From the pitch-black darkness. Rise up against the foolish oppression, Fang of Rebellion! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

At the moment the black dragon appeared, both Yuto and Yuri felt a terrible pain in their chest. Their consciousness began fading and they yelled in the pain. Meanwhile, Dark Rebellion and Starve Venom roared as if they were calling each other.

"Yuto! Are you alright?" Shun worriedly asked. Looking at Yuto and Yuri, he was startled when Yuto's eyes glowed blue while Yurri's glowed purple. "Wh-What's happening?" he wondered loudly, unconsciously stepped back some steps. He had never seen anything like that.

"Destroy..." Yuto said with the coldly voice, what didn't certainly belonged to him, "destroy everything..."

Shun was scared when saw Yuto walking to Yuri slowly. He tried to hold Yuto's shirt to stop him, but his friend could remove his grip easily and pushed him back, making him fall down.

'Yuto!" Shun yelled louder. He had the feeling he was going to lose his friend forever. His heart almost stopped beating.

"We... become one..." both Yuto and Yuri said and went to each other, making Shun scared more. "Dragons... are being in the pain. They... need to stay together."

When Yuto and Yuri only remained a few steps apart, Rin's bracelet suddenly lit a strange blue light. She blinked, staring at it as her awareness was starting to come back. "What's it?" she wondered.

Yuto's and Yuto's eyes became normal right later. They were bewildered and looked at each other, then when realized they were so close, both of them hurriedly jumped back.

"Yuto, you come back!" Shun happily called loudly. Yuto confusedly looked at him, not understanding what he was trying to say. Then he was startled. "I... wait, I'm dueling. Why did I lost my consciousness suddenly?"

Meanwhile, Yuri frowned, still trying to remember what just happened. But before he could do or say something, a message was sent to his duel disk. Looking at it, he paled. It was displaying Serena was struggling in the pain. Her situation seemed to be worse when he left. He gritted his teeth, then deactivated his duel disk in the surprised of both Yuto and Shun.

"I'll come back later," he had shortly informed before teleported himself back to Academia. He had no mood to stay here even in a moment.

**-o0o0o0o0o0o-**

In the Standard dimension

"Hey, Sora! Do you want to go?" the girl with the dark pink hair annoyingly at her new friend, Sora. He only met them about one month ago, but he became close with them quickly. He was only a young boy, but owned the incredible knowledge about Fusion summon. She admired him, since she had never seen anyone could do that at that age. However, what Dennis said made her bother about him more.

_~Flashback~_

_Dennis narrowed his eyes, looking at the boy who was playing with Yuya and Yuzu in the garden of You Show Duel School. Although_ _visually, he was only a normal young boy. However..._

_"Hey, Dennis," Yuzu waved, "hurry up and play with us."_

_Dennis shook his head. It wasn't time to say that. He quickly created a smile on his face and began playing with them. He didn't know what Sora was doing in this dimension, but at least that boy wouldn't do anything dangerous to them_ _temporarily. Maybe he needed to investigate about Sora more._

_Yuzu smiled and performed some_ _acrobatic exercises, what she still did to prepare for her Action Duels. Suddenly, she overbalanced. Luckily, right before she hit the ground, Dennis grabbed her and helped her stand on her feet safe._

_"Thank you, Dennis," Yuzu shyly said. Meanwhile, Shuzo got mad with that_ _spectacle. He didn't want to let anyone touch his dear daughter. He would have run towards them and beat them if Ayu and other children hadn't stopped him in time._

_"You're welcome," Dennis smiled, then quickly whispered into her ear before Yuya and Sora ran to them. "I need to talk to you and Yuya about Sora. It's important. Don't let him know."_

_Yuzu confusedly looked at Dennis, but he quickly regained the happy face. She stared at his back when he played with Sora as if there was nothing. Sometimes she couldn't understand him. Since they met each other, he told them many things, about what he did in the Synchro dimension, about Rin - the close friend he had who looked like her, about why he decided to come to the Standard dimension, and about how he was trying to atone. There are times she thought that was only one of his_ _fictional stories, because she couldn't link the current him and the boy turn on the green light for the war in the Synchro dimension. But the more he stayed with them, the more they believed in his story and hated Academia. That cruel hell forced him to do what he didn't want at all._

_After a while..._

_"Then what do you want to talk about?" Yuzu knitted her eyebrows and asked when finally she, Yuya and Dennis could talk privately._

_Dennis looked around again to guarantee nobody else hear them. "That boy Sora... is from Academia," he shortly replied._

_"What!?" Yuya and Yuzu yelled at the same time, but immediately both of them covered their mouths, worriedly looking around._

_Dennis sighed, looking at Sora who was being_ _surrounded by children to ask him to teach them about the Fusion summon. "I know it's hard for you to believe, but he's really from Academia. He was the only survivor while others died during the training course, and at that time he was only 12 years old. I learned at a special class to prepare for the war in the Synchro dimension, so he didn't realize me - or that's what I'm hoping. I only knew about him through the data that Pro- ah, Akaba Reo gave me." Dennis explained, trying to hide a sigh. It was hard for habits to die, even calling that man 'Professor'. He swore he would never call him in that way, but..._

_"But if so, why is he here?" Yuya questioned. "Don't tell me Academia is going to attack this dimension?"_

_Dennis shook his head. "I don't know. When I left from Academia, I didn't hear any news about attacking another dimension. But who knows what that man is thinking. Maybe Sora is only_ _reconnoitring. Anyways, don't let him know us working with Reiji in the_ _Lancers Selection plan. It would be bad if Reo knows something about it."_

_Yuya nodded, glancing at Sora again. "Don't worry. Although I still want to believe Sora is only a normal and innocent boy, but I won't be careless in anything involved in Academia. I won't waste our efforts."_

_Yuzu kept silent, quietly looking at Yuya. She hated seeing him like that. Yuya used to be an innocent child, but since he knew about what Reiji and Yusho did, he changed and determined to defeat Academia by all costs. While he was trying to behave normally in front of his Mom, her Dad and children, she knew there were things would never be like former._

_~End Flashback~_

"Hey, I'm done!" Sora grinned and ran to Yuzu. "Hey, Yuzu! Yuzu!"

"Sorry, Sora," Yuzu was startled, trying to smile. "I'm thinking of some nonsense stories. Alright, let's go."

Sora nodded and went with Yuzu to the place where he would have his duel. "But it's bad when only you go with you. I also want Yuya to see my duel. He had already qualified."

Yuzu giggled, rubbing Sora's head. "Come on, be docile. You know Yuya wants to focus on his deck for the tournament," she said, feeling uncomfortable when lied Sora. Honestly she couldn't believe in Sora coming from that hell.

But after all, at the beginning they didn't also believe in Dennis's story. She didn't expect, but she was also feeling strange about his actions. However...

_If Yuya's and his Dad's dueling saved Dennis, maybe they can also change Sora._  Yuzu thought. I _won't give up. Smiles he's having are the sincere ones. I don't want to lose Sora as a good friend. I will do everything I can to drag him out of Academia._

Right after they left his view, Yuya hurriedly walked in another direction to go to the LDS building. Glancing at his Duel Disk where he saved the information about his last opponents, he ran faster. He guessed Reiji was wanting to see them.

**-o0o0o0o0o0o-**

Reiji fixed his glasses, looking at Yuya. "Is everything still fine, Yuya?" he calmly asked.

Yuya nodded, pulling a memory card from his duel disk and gave it to Reiji. "It's fine, Reiji-san. They're good duelists. Although they still have some defects, but if you train them carefully, they can totally fight as a Lancer."

Reiji quietly took the memory card, saying nothing. The space fell into the silence in a moment. Then Reiji suddenly spoke.

"I'm sorry, Yuya..."

Yuya blinked, confusedly looking at Reiji. He had never seen Reiji like that. Was Reiji feeling guilty?. "What are you apologize for, Reiji-san?" Yuya hesitantly asked.

Reiji sighed, turning away to avoid Yuya's eyes. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess. I know this isn't what you want. You only want to have fun and entertainment duels, not ones for looking for soldiers. I know you hate seeing dueling being used for that."

Yuya shook his head. "No, Reiji-san. I'm doing these things by my own will. My Dad tried his best to help you, and I want to do the same thing. Honestly I still want to live in a future where everyone can have fun duels, but to get that future, Academia isn't allowed to exist."

Reiji turned to look at Yuya. In three years, Yuya changed so much. He was no longer an carefree boy who only looked for entertainment duels for himself. He really determined to face to Academia. He wondered what Yusho would think once he saw the current Yuya.

"I'll certainly defeat Academia," Reiji promised. "For you and the future what you want."

"I'll help you. I hate Academia, and I won't let them do what they want. Alright, I need to go home. I don't want to make my Mom or someone doubt because of leaving so long."

After those words, Yuya quickly turned to walk away. But suddenly Reiji asked him a question from behind.

"About ones you hate... Are they really Reo and Academia?"

Yuya was frozen when heard those words. Immediately, he turned to look at Reiji. But to ignore him, Reiji pretended to focus on the memory card Yuya just gave, saying nothing. Yuya bit his lips and left from there, still wondering about the meaning of Reiji's words.

_If I don't hate Academia, so who do I hate?_


	6. Hurt

-o0o0o0o0o0-

In the Fusion dimension

As soon as came back to Academia, Yuri hurriedly ran towards his sister's hospital room. Wiping sweats on his face, he tried to run faster. He felt scared with what he just saw through his duel disk. Serena... if something happens to you, I don't know how I will handle...

"Yuri-sama," an Obelisk Force called him as he simply went pass them without saying a word. It wasn't normal when he hurriedly came back from a mission. "Wait a moment. Professor wants to meet you."

"Tell that old man that I have no time," Yuri shortly replied, even not turning to look at Obelisk Forces then ran faster. He couldn't wait longer to see his sister.

As soon as he arrived her room, he broke the door since he had no mood to knock it and waited for someone to open it for him. He already knew nobody there. Seeing Serena being in the pain, he hurriedly ran to and held her hand tightly. "Serena! Are you alright? Hey, respond me! Serena!"

Suddenly, while she was bestirring herself, the dropping bottle was broken. A drop of liquid was splashed on the back of his right hand. Unconsciously, he licked it.

And he was frozen right after.

It wasn't the seawater like what they told him. Playing and working on the poison since he was a child, Yuri knew exactly what it was. That poison wasn't enough to kill Serena, but he was sure because of it, Serena couldn't recover totally. He gritted his teeth, clenching his fist, then quickly removed medical equipments attached his sister and carried her up.

Those bastards... They dare to do this to control me. I...

In a moment, he only wanted to ran to Professor and punch him in his face. His eyes were filled by the anger, they were like flames. However, he quickly calmed down. He couldn't punch or duel that man with Serena being in his arms. But if he didn't hold Serena, who knew what would happen to his dear sister...

I need to leave from here. Yuri quickly decided, looking at his sister. However, he didn't know where he was going to go to. Obviously he couldn't stay anywhere in the Fusion dimension: It would be the problem about time until Academia discovered them again. He couldn't go to the Synchro dimension, where Academia was attacking. That dimension wouldn't accept them, and even if they did, they didn't also necessary equipments to treat her properly. He couldn't go to the Standard dimension neither, where Professor's son stay. He didn't know if Reiji liked working with Reo or not, but he didn't want to risk.

He only remained the Xyz dimension to go to. But even so, how can he handle with the new situation?

Suddenly, the image of a girl looked like Serena appeared in his mind, the one who had the long purple hair and the pink eyes. He widened his eyes.

It's right! Now Ruri is being detained at Academia and Yuto is still stuck in the Synchro dimension. If I can take advantage of that...

Not thinking more, Yuri hurriedly hugged Serena and teleported themselves away. Watching everything through the big screen, Professor angrily punched at the table. He thought as long as he kept Serena, Yuri would always follow him. But only because of a small mistake, his prisoner left.

"Hurry up and look for Yuri!" he yelled at ones around him. "I don't care how you do, by all costs you must find them."

-o0o0o0o0o0-

In the Maiaimi City, the Xyz dimension

Yuri ran as fast as possible, trying to find Ruri's house. The last time he came here, he didn't notice so much, then he didn't remember exactly where it was. But it was the only hope. He could only save Serena if they disguised themselves as Yuto and Ruri. If he could find their friends...

"Yuto? Is it you?"

Yuri blinked a few times before remembered why he came here. He turned to look with the normal face. The one who was in front of him was a girl had the short light-purple and lilac hair. He remembered he saw her once, her name was...

"Yeah, it's me, Sayaka..." he replied, trying to keep calm down. "Ruri is..."

Sayaka paled when saw the girl in his arms. "Ruri!" she yelled. "What happened to her?"

"I can't explain right now," Yuri hurriedly said. "Hurry up, help me to take her to the hospital."

Sayaka nodded and quickly called for Allen, then quickly ordered an taxi to take them to the hospital. However, the more she looked at 'Ruri', the more she felt something wrong. The girl in front of her looked like Ruri, but... she felt that girl wasn't her friend. The hair style, the hair color, the outfit... everything was different.

Even so, she knew the boy who was holding the girl's hand had a reason to disguise himself as Yuto. She bit her lips, deciding not to ask anything until the situation of the girl got better.

Exactly... who are you guys? she wondered. Why do you look like my friends? And why do you know me?

-o0o0o0o0o0-

At Yuya's home, Maiami City, the Standard dimension

The young boy had the light cyan hair was sitting still under a tree, staring at his yellow duel disk. He couldn't understand himself. He always reminded himself of being an Academia soldier. He needed and only needed to do what Professor wanted. So why... was he hesitant to inform Professor that he found Yuzu!?

He didn't know. During three weeks, he tried to send that message a ton of times, but then somehow he always deleted it before he could send it. He sighed, trying to convince himself to do that again while his eyes were still focusing on the text on his duel disk with an image of the pink haired girl.

"I found the girl that you want, her name is Hiiragi Yuzu..."

He leaned against the tree, looking up the twinkling stars. Should I really send it? he thought.

At that moment, Yuya went outside, looking around. He shrugged, not understanding why his mother agreed to let Sora stay their home. He was glad when he got a new friend, but then she almost forgot he was her son. But the most important thing... was what Dennis told them.

"Sora!" Yuya called loudly when he saw the young boy sitting under the tree. "What are you doing there? Hurry up and have the dinner."

Being startled, Sora incidentally touched his duel disk. A 'pip' sounded. Sora paled, looking down it.

The message was sent.

Yuzu, I'm sorry, he thought. I don't mean to do this. But don't worry, I believe Yuya can protect you.

Hey, what am I thinking? he wondered. I'm an Academia soldier. This is what I should do, isn't it?

"Sora!"

The boy had the green-maroon called him again. Sora shook his head, standing up then quickly regained the fun face as he always had. "Hey, wait a moment, I'm coming," he said, running towards Yuya.

Don't worry, it'll be fine, Yuya. There will be nothing...

Yuya narrowed his eyebrows, staring at the young boy. While keeping the normal expression, he felt scared. What if Sora was contacting Professor? What if that man wanted Yuzu? What if...

No, I'll protect Yuzu. By all cost I won't let anyone take her away. Anyone.

-o0o0o0-

At Yuzu's house

"Dennis..."

The pink hair girl softly called and went to the Entermage user who was sitting at the porch. He began staying with her and Shuzo since three weeks ago. At the beginning, Shuzo didn't like that since Dennis was LDS student. However, Yuzu tried to convince him she needed to a friend, and Dennis couldn't keep living in that warehouse forever. Seeing her puppy eyes, Shuzo sighed. He couldn't refuse his dear daughter anything. Of course, he still gave Dennis the deadly glares whenever two teenagers were together.

Dennis turned to look at Yuzu, trying to smile. She sighed, sitting down next to him. "Dennis," she whispered, "you don't need to do that face in front of me. I know what you're feeling..."

Dennis's smile quickly faded. Hiding a sigh, he stared up stars. "Rin likes stars very much, especially shooting stars. She says they're amazing, and she can watch them the whole night..."

Yuzu softly held Dennis's hands. He widened his eyes and looked at her. Yuzu's hands... were warm, like Yugo's and Rin's.

"I believe she would be safe, Yugo was with her," Yuzu smiled, trying to reassure her friend. "And someday she would understand your heart. You never want to hurt her. I know there would be wounds in her heart, but you and she always can begin a true friendship."

"Thank you, Yuzu..."

Dennis whispered, softly removing her hand from his hand. Incidentally he dropped a card from his pocket. Yuzu picked it up and looked at it. A Fusion monster card.

"Wind Witch - Crystal Bell? Isn't it...?"

Yuzu blinked, then looked at Dennis curiously, still holding the card tightly. Not waiting for her to finish the sentence, Dennis nodded.

"Yeah, Wind Witch is Rin's deck," he said, staring at the card until Yuzu returned it to him. "I created this card myself for her."

Yuzu was confused. "But I don't think Rin would want to use a Fusion monster."

Dennis only smirked, saying nothing. Of course he knew that. He didn't even understand why he tried his best to create that card neither. He only felt wanting to do it. He knew Rin would never use it. Ah no, maybe he and Rin would never have a chance to meet each other again... But somehow, he still created it. Maybe... he wanted to feel Rin was still with him.

Somehow...

-o0o0o0o0o0-

The next afternoon

"Hey, are you fine, Yuya?"

Yuzu worriedly asked her friend. She noticed since the morning, Yuya showed anxious. He barely said anything, even when Sora and Dennis tried to talk to, he still found a way to avoid them. Of course, he couldn't avoid her. They had been been together since they were children. He had no way to escape from her, so they went together. He stopped on his way, turned to look at her and sighed.

"I don't want to say, Yuzu..."

He shortly replied, what the pink hair girl never accepted. She shook her head.

"Exactly what happened, Yuya? You're strange today. We're friends, right? Please tell me."

Yuya was hesitant, then sat down a bench on the roadside. Yuzu quickly sat next to him.

"The last night, I saw Sora doing something to his duel disk, like he was sending a message or something." Yuya began telling. "I feel scared, Yuzu. What if that Professor is aiming to you? What if you're taken away from me? I..."

Yuzu sighed, holding his hands. "Don't worry, Yuya. It won't happen. Nobody can hurt me or you. We'll fight together until the war ends and your Dad comes back..."

"Dad..."

Yuya whispered under his breath. He missed his father very much. He didn't want anything more seeing Yusho again. To him, Yusho was his whole world.

But at the moment, he had a strange feeling. He didn't know what it was, but he seemed not to want to see or hear about his father again.

What's happening to me? Yuya wondered.

"I won't go anywhere, Yuya. I'll always stay here with you. I promise."

Yuzu held Yuya's hands tighter while saying those words. The blue eyes narrowed firmly. She totally believed in what she just said.

"Yuzu..." Yuya whispered, holding her hands back.

"And even when Sora did that, it isn't over yet," Yuzu added. "If Sora had only followed Professor blindly, he would have sent it at the first day we met him. I'm sure he's hesitating, and you can save him. His smiles are sincere, don't you see it?"

"Smiles..." Yuya repeated softly. He still tried to enjoy each his duel, but since three years ago, his smiles were no longer sincere like before. He only dueled for his mission. Although there were still some duels that he really enjoyed them.

Such as duels he had with Yuzu...

And Sora.

-o0o0o0o0o0-

"Then go alone carefully, Yuzu."

Yuya smiled, saying when they were in front of his home. Although they always went together, normally they would arrive Yuzu's home first. But because of talking so much, they didn't notice they were Yuya's. He wanted to go with her to her home, but she giggled and refused. She wasn't a weak princess who always needed a prince to protect her.

"Yeah, don't worry, I will call you as soon as I reached my home," Yuzu waved. "Okay?"

Walking alone on the familiar street, Yuzu felt a causeless fear. She didn't understand. She said it would be fine herself, didn't she? Unconsciously, she grabbed her duel disk.

It's okay, she whispered to herself. I'll be fine. My home isn't so far from here.

"Oh, I think I found my prey, Hiiragi Yuzu."

Yuzu was startled when saw a cold voice from behind. Her heart pounded, she didn't dare to turn to look. She wasn't too coward, so why...? She shook her head, trying to regain her calm. But before she could do anything else, somehow the owner of that voice stood in front of her. That was a young girl who was wearing the long light pink dress and holding a light green scepter. Yuzu felt a shiver down his spine. Despite her appearance, Yuzu already knew that girl wasn't here for a good purpose, especially when she knew her full name.

"Who are you?" Yuzu asked back, stepping back a bit.

"I'm Diana, the loyal soldier of Academia," the girl introduced herself. "Now, go with me, Professor is waiting for you."

"Never!"

Yuzu yelled. She wasn't too crazy to go with that strange girl. Academia wasn't absolutely a place where she should go to. Holding her duel disk in her right hand tightly, she firmly looked straight at Diana.

"Oh, so you want to get a hard trip," Diana smirked then activated her duel disk, revealing a green blaze.

"I won't lose!" Yuzu exclaimed. Not only because of the determination of a duelist, she had special cards that Reiji gave her. It would help her.

[DUEL!]

[Yuzu's LP: 4000]

[Diana's LP: 4000]

"So I'll go first," Diana smirked, glancing at her hand. "I activate the spell card, Polymerization. I fuse Warrior Lady of the Crescent (DARK/ Warrior/ Effect/ LV4/ 1600/ 800) and Warrior Lady of the Moon (DARK/ Warrior/ Effect/ LV6/ 2100/ 1400). She exclaimed when the Fusion Vortex appeared above her. "When the shining moonlight hits the Flamberge, the two warriors become one!" She clenched her hands together. "Fusion summon! Moon Protector! Descend!"

[Moon Protector: DARK/ Warrior/ Fusion/ Effect/ LV7/ 2100/ 2400]

"Fusion monster..."

Yuzu mumbled. She knew Fusion summon wasn't bad, she was wanting to learn it when she had a chance. But the monster was in front of her was different. It was evil. She stared at it then glanced at her hand. Probably Diana wouldn't know about them.

"I activate the effect of Moon Protector. Once per turn, I can special summon a Protector's Shield Token to my field. I summon an one in the defense position. Furthermore, as long as I control the Protector's Shield Token (LIGHT/ Warrior/ LV 1/ 0/ 0), your monster can't attack Moon Protector. I set two cards and end my turn," Diana exclaimed when her cards appeared on the field then quickly faded.

"My turn!" Yuzu said, drawing the card to start her turn. "With the Scale 1 Maria the Melodious Diva and Scale 9 Ciara the Melodious Diva, I Set the Pendulum Scale! With this, I can Summon monsters with Levels 2 through 8 simultaneously! Pendulum Summon! Appear, my monsters! Prodigy Mozart the Pendulum Melodious Maestra (LIGHT/ Angel/ Pendulum/ Effect/ LV 8/ 2600/ 2000)! Aria the Melodious Diva (LIGHT/ Angel/ Effect/ LV 4/ 1600/ 1200)!"

"Pendulum summon?" Diana was surprised. She had never heard about it. "What is it? Wait a moment! That monster is a LV8 monster? How can you summon it without the sacrifice?" she asked, pointing at the monster who wore the red dress with the light green wings like a butterfly's.

"It's a Pendulum summon. It allowed me to summon many monsters whose individual Levels are exclusively between the Pendulum Scales of the cards in my Pendulum Zones," she smirked, explaining. "Of course I don't need any sacrifice. What's wrong? Was you be surprised?"

Diana narrowed her eyes. It was the first time she saw something called Pendulum summon, and in fact it caused her a small trouble. One of her cards couldn't be activated since Yuzu didn't summon a monster from her Extra Deck, but she could have a lot of way to defeat Yuzu. There was no problem.

"Battle!" Yuzu yelled. "I attack Protector's Shield Token with Aria the Melodious Diva!"

Diana only smirked when her token was destroyed. "Because you destroyed a Protector's Shield Token, I can activate Moon Protector's effect. Your Aria will lose 800 ATK and I gain LP equal to that amount."

[Aria the Melodious Diva's ATK: 1600 - 800]

[Diana's LP: 4000 - 4800]

Yuzu smirked. "It isn't the problem. Anyways that weak token isn't my target. Since you no longer control a Protector's Shield Token, Moon Protector can be attacked. Battle again!" she exclaimed and raised her right arm. "I attack Moon Protector with Prodigy Mozart the Pendulum Melodious Maestra!"

Yuzu did nothing later but staring at two monsters. Somehow she felt the attack wouldn't succeed, but she still wanted to try. Furthermore, she still had the effect of Aria...

"I activate the Continuous trap, Protector Admiration," Diana exclaimed while her set card flipped itself. "I can activate this card if I only control the Extra deck monster by paying 800 LP. As long as it is on my field, all non-Extra deck monsters of my opponent can't attack or activate their effect," she explained when Prodigy Mozart was forced to fly back to Yuzu. "Furthermore, as long as I still control an Extra deck monster, all my Continous trap can't destroyed through the effect."

[Diana's LP: 4800 - 4000]

The pink hair girl could only mumble. She already knew the duel wouldn't be easy, but it was so much. She glanced her cards. She needed to pass the next turn.

"I set one card and end my turn," Yuzu exclaimed.

"So it's my turn again" Diana said, drawing her card. Then she smirked. "With Moon Protector's effect, I special summon a Protector's Shield Token to my field. Then I summon Warrior Lady of the Gibbous Moon (DARK/ Warrior/ Effect/ LV4/ 1500/ 1000). Next, by sending this card to my graveyard during the turn it's summoned, I can increase Moon Protector's ATK equal to its ATK," she said while the new monster dissolved into the thousands of light pieces.

[Moon Protetocr's ATK: 2100 - 3600]

"Trap card, open! Melodious Rhythm Change!" Yuzu yelled when one of set cards flipped itself. "I return Aria to my hand and special summon Freya, Guide to Victory (LIGHT/ Angel/ Effect/ LV 1/ 100/ 100) in the defense position."

Yuzu lowered her right arm, smiling a bit. At least Diana wouldn't be able to cause the damage to her so much. Furthermore...

"It can't still stop me," Diana exclaimed. "Battle! I attack Prodigy Mozart with Moon Protector!"

Yuzu knitted her eyebrows when the attack was going to Prodigy Mozart. She couldn't prevent her monster's destruction, but at least...

"I activate Maria the Melodious Diva's Pendulum effect!" Yuzu exclaimed while the monster in the light column began playing her flute. "Once per turn, I can halve the damage I would take."

"Wait!" Diana interfered, pointing at Maria. "But with Protector Admiration's effect, you can't activate the effect of any monster."

Yuzu smirked. It would be a bigger surprise for the strange girl. Reiji was right when he tried to create Pendulum cards as quickly as possible. They were the useful weapons in the hard fight they would certainly experience.

"It's bad, Diana, but when Pendulum cards in Pendulum Zones, they were treated as spell cards," Yuzu explained. "It means Protector Admiration can't affect them."

"Eh!?" Diana widened her eyes, pretending to be surprised, but she smirked right later. "Oh, thank you very much for saying that. It's useful."

"What?"

The Academia duelist narrowed her eyes. "I activate the effect of Warrior Lady of the Crescent. When a spell or trap is activated to reduce or negate the battle damage, I can banish Crescent from my graveyard and negate that effect. In addition, the damage will be doubled."

"No way!"

Yuzu could only yelled, staring at the attack. Her dear monster was destroyed, and she no longer had any way to prevent the damage. "I'm sorry, Prodigy Mozart..." she whispered while a strong cyclone blew to her, making her fall down.

[Yuzu's LP: 4000 - 2000]

"I end my turn here," Diana exclaimed, looking at the pink hair girl who was struggling to standing up. Yuzu was probably a hard girl, but her dueling skill was still nothing to compare with Diana's.

[Moon Protetocr's ATK: 3600 - 2100]

Yuzu gasped, trying to stand still. Diana was a strong duelist, but she wasn't allowed to lose. She promised Yuya she would go home safely, she couldn't break that promise. She bit her lips and drew the card to begin her turn. Then she smiled.

It came.

"I summon Tuner monster, Beethoven the Melodious Maestra (LIGHT/ Angel/ Effect/ LV 2/ 700/ 200)," Yuzu exclaimed when a new female monster in the dark green blue dress appeared on the field with a brown baton.

"Tuner monster?" Diana knitted her eyebrows. Then Yuzu was a Synchro user. Honestly, it wasn't too bad.

"This's the first time I use the Synchro summon in a real duel," Yuzu said, smiling at her monster. It used to be a secret between herself, Yuya, Reiji and Dennis, but it was time for her to use it. "With Beethoven's effect, I can use a monster on my hand and itself for a Syncho summon. This effect can't be affected by any effect else." She raised her right arm. "I tune my LV 4 Aria the Melodious Diva on my hand into LV 2 Beethoven the Melodious Maestra!"

With Yuzu's words, Beethoven quickly transformed into two green rings and scanned Prodigy Mozart, making her covered by the glowing yellow outline before transformed into four small light balls. "Angel's song! Supreme genius! Tuning your power and start a new song!" Yuzu's voice sounded resolutely. A beam of light then enveloped the stars, passing through the rings. "Synchro summon! Now come here to the stage! LV 6 - Bloom Chorister the Floral Melodious Saint!"

[Bloom Chorister the Floral Melodious Saint: LIGHT/ Angel/ Synchro/ Effect/ LV 6/ 1200/1800)

"Bloom Chorister's effect!" Yuzu exclaimed. "She gains 200 ATK for each original LV of material monsters. Until the end of this turn, one of your monster will lost its ATK equal to that amount. Furthermore, once per turn, by releasing an Angle type monster, she gets number of extra attacks equal to number of her material monsters during each Battle Phase, it means she can attack three times. In this turn, I release Freya."

[Bloom Chorister the Floral Melodious Saint's ATK: 1200 - 3200]

[Moon Protetocr's ATK: 2100 - 100]

Keep calm down, Yuzu, Yuzu thought. It'll be fine. I can win with my monsters.

"It's naive," Diana smirked when saw the hope of victory in Yuzu's eyes. The blue eyes widened while their owner stepping back a bit unconsciously.

"I activate the Continuous trap, Protector Adoration!" Diana yelled, flipping her remaining set card. "I summon two other Protector's Shield Tokens to my field. In addition, your Bloom Chorister's effect will be negated, also it can attack all Protector's Shield Tokens. However, if it doesn't attack, it will be destroyed at the end of Battle Phase."

Yuzu gritted her teeth. She had never met any opponent as annoying as Diana. Looking at the empty hand, she knew she couldn't attack or everything would become more difficult to defeat her opponent. She couldn't do anything but trying to stand to pass Diana's next turn. She still had something in her deck, and she really needed a miracle.

"I activate Ciara the Melodious Diva's Pendulum effect!" Yuzu exclaimed while the female monster in the white prom dress lit up. "Once per turn, I can change a monster into the defense position, and that monster can't be destroyed through battle or effect until my second Standby phase since now."

Yuzu sighed in the relief when Bloom Chorister changed into the defense position in the beam of white light with small lilies. At least she protected her ace.

Or that was what she thought.

"I end my turn," Yuzu concluded.

[Moon Protetocr's ATK: 100 - 2100]

-o0o0o0o0o0-

Yuya worriedly looked through the window. He had a bad feeling. It was a while since Yuzu left, and she didn't still call for him yet. He felt scared. His eyes widened when he remembered Sora's reaction the last night.

Don't tell me Yuzu...

Yuya! Yuya!

Yuya was startled when saw the familiar voice - Odd-Eyes's, and it even made him worried more. Sometimes Odd-Eyes still talked to him, but only in his dreams. His ace had never called him when he was awake! Pulling the Odd-Eyes card from his pocket, he was more scared when it was glowing.

"What's up, Odd-Eyes?" Yuya worriedly asked.

Yuzu's Bloom Choriste is being used, Odd-Eyes replied. Reiji said she and you shouldn't use the summoning methods at least until the Maiami Championship, right? Looks like she's sticking in a situation that she's forced to use it.

"I got it!"

Yuya yelled and quickly grabbed his coat was hanging on the wall and prepared to run to Yuzu's place. At that moment, his duel disk vibrated. It was Reiji's number.

"Yuya!" Reiji hurriedly said as soon as Yuya took his call. "Hurry up and ran to the small corner next to the supermarket near Yuzu's house. An Academia duelist appeared! Base on the elevated level of their summoning, there isn't any mistake."

"Then Yuzu is dueling that guy?" Yuya blurted, wearing the coat.

"You know?" Reiji was surprised.

"Yeah," Yuya replied. "Odd-Eyes just told me a certain part. I'm going to run to Yuzu now. Talk later."

Then not waiting for Reiji to talk more, Yuya disconnected the call and ran out of his home.

-o0o0o0o0o0-

"My turn!" Diana yelled and drew her card. "It's alright, let's finish here. I activate the quick spell, Moon's order. By releasing all Protector's Shield Token, I can destroy your cards equal to number of tokens, ignoring all effects protecting them."

"What!?" Yuzu paled. However, she couldn't do anything more watching all her cards disappearing from the field. She was hopeless.

"In the turn I use Moon's order, I can't attack," Diana shrugged. "But it isn't the problem. I activate its order effect. By banishing it from my graveyard, you will take 1000 damage points for each cards that it destroyed."

Yuzu sighed, putting her duel disk aside and calmly waited for the damage would hit her. She had no way to avoid it. But at least, she tried her best.

I'm sorry, Yuya...

[Yuzu's LP: 2000 - 0]

[Diana's LP: 4000]

[DIANA WIN]

-o0o0o0o0o0-

Yuya paled when saw an explosion at the place Reiji told him. Being scared, he couldn't see or think of anything. He only tried to run as fast as he could. He only had a wish, that was Yuzu would be safe.

However, when he arrived, he didn't saw Yuzu nor her opponent. He knelt down, his tears flowed unceasingly when he realized what it meant. Yuzu was taken away from him, her Dad and her family, after she promised she would stay with them and after he promised himself he would protect her by all costs. He could only blame himself because of not running to her sooner. If so, maybe he would have done something.

Yuya... his ace appeared in his small duel monster spirit form, trying to comfort him. I know how you're feeling. But please calm down. Academia won't certainly hurt Yuzu.

"You know nothing," Yuya mumbled, then yelled in his tears. "YUZU!"

Odd-Eyes sighed, staring at his master. It was his fault. If he had felt the power of the enemy sooner, maybe they would have saved Yuzu...

Suddenly, he noticed something was laying on the ground. It was a half of a card. Yuya, he tried to call. There is something near you.

Yuya wiped his tears and picked it up. His eyes widened as much as possible when realized what it was.

"Smile... world!?"

(TBC)


	7. The confused trip

**~o0o0o0o0o0~**

**~The Standard dimension~**

Yuya kept staring at the half of the card Smile World that he was holding in his hand. He felt unintelligible. In according to what he knew, Smile World was a super rare card, there were only two ones on the world. Currently his Mom was holding one of them, the other... belonged to his father. Why was it here and why was it torn? He feel scared and couldn't stand the thought something happening to his dear father or Yuzu.

_Yuya..._ Odd-Eyes worriedly looked at his master. He wished he could do something to help Yuya, but it was so hard. When Yusho was disappeared, Yuya was hurt a lot. This time Yuzu was kidnapped and he couldn't do anything, he certainly felt hurt more. He could do even crazy things to save Yuzu, the most important one to him.

Like  _him..._

Suddenly, Yuya put the half of the card into his pocket. He stood up and ran towards to a certain place.

_Yuya...!?_ His dragon was startled, worriedly flying after him. However, although he asked very much, Yuya didn't respond even a simple word. Odd-Eyes could only watch him, then when he stopped, the Pendulum dragon realized they were in front of LDS tower.  _Yuya... don't tell me you...?_

Yuya barely heard anything that his dragon said. He only ran and aimed to Reiji's office, despite the cries and yells of guards. He even punched them when they tried to stop him. He only calmed down when heard Reiji's voice from a speaker there saying he could go to and meet the older boy.

"Reiji! Give me that device!"

Yuya shortly ordered as soon as he met Reiji. Seeing his expression and painful tears, Reiji only sighed, guessing what happened to Yuzu. Honestly, Yuya was a child, he didn't still growl a bit yet since that time...

"What device?"

Reiji asked back camly as if he knew nothing, although he already knew what Yuya was mentioning. After all, they had been researching it in a long time. Looking at Reji's calm face, Yuya really got mad.

"Yuzu was taken away!" Yuya yelled. "I need to save her. Give me the teleport device. I'll go to Academia. Right now!"

"Don't be crazy!"

Reiji yelled, angrily looking straight at Yuya. The young boy stepped back unconsciously. They were close in a long time, but he had never seen a crazy Reiji like that. He felt scared, but somehow he still continued saying.

"Academia isn't a park where you can go into or outside arbitrarily. That's the headquarters of our enemy, don't you remember? They have soldiers who were trained to fight in any moment. What can you do if you go to there alone? Do you want to suicide?"

"I don't care," Yuya argued. He no longer saw anything but Yuzu. His eyes became like a demon's, filled by the anger and worry. "I will still go to there. Even when I would kill myself-"

[Slap!]

"You...!?"

Yuya widened his eyes, confusedly touching his cheek after Reiji just gave him a cruel slap. Reiji wasn't violent one like how he was acting. It was the first time he saw Reiji making a punch, and it was for  _him._

"Now can you calm down and talk to him?" Reiji asked, coldly looking at him.

Yuya shivered a bit. He really had the feeling Reiji's eyes could froze him immediately. He nodded, sitting on a chair in the fear. Reiji turned to stare at the window, or exactly he looked at nothing. Yuya blinked a few times when noticed Reiji's shoulder were shivering as well.

"Do you think I don't want to go to there?" Reiji asked, trying to keep calm and pressed a button to close the window blinds. He didn't certainly want to let anyone see his current face. "You know, when he left away, I was only 5 years old. I didn't understand anything when he disappeared, I didn't understand why my Mother cried, yelled and detained herself in the office from day to day. I was scared, and alone... Do you know I almost forgot his voice? Let me say to you this, right now I don't want anything but go to Academia and ask why he did that. I want to know why he had that crazy plan, why he treated me and my Mother in that way. I want him to pay for what he caused..."

Reiji still looked at nowhere, but through his voice, Yuya could swear he was crying. Reiji always tried to behave as a strong boy in front of everyone, even his Mother, but in fact, he was still a teenager. He  _did_ want to live with his father and mother, although he knew clearly that was impossible.

"Yuzu is my friend either, Yuya," Reiji added. "I feel bad when knew she was kidnapped. I want to rescue her right now as much as you do, but we can't risk, Yuya. Especially we know you having something to do to his plan."

A silence.

"I'm sorry, Reiji..."

Yuya quietly spoke up. Reiji was surprised, turning to look at Yuya. Tears were still on his face, but nobody of them minded about them.

"I was so focused on my own pain that I couldn't see anything else... I didn't realize you even want that than I do..."

"It's fine, I understand your feeling," Reiji responded. "Don't worry, Yuya. By all costs, I won't let Akaba Reo finish his crazy plan."

Yuya nodded. He trusted Reiji. Despite his age, Reiji was a mature and strong-minded boy. Having him as the leader, Yuya had nothing to worry about.

_But what is the feeling I just had?_ Yuya thought.  _It isn't mine. As if someone else is trying to convey their feeling to me. Exactly what just happened? Who is that guy?_

"I would send Eiko to the Xyz dimension to trace the whereabouts of the girl in the Xyz dimension right now," Reiji added quietly. "We can't still attack directly in Academia yet, so our only chance to protect girls. If finds that girl, Eiko will try to convince to take both of them to here. It'll be easier for us to protect them if we can watch them. At least... that's what I'm hoping."

After the conversation with Reiji, Yuya walked on the familiar street to go home, but he felt empty. Yuzu was taken away from him, and he couldn't do anything. His fists were so tight that they were almost bloody. But he didn't feel hurt, the pain from losing Yuzu was even worse. The cheerful voice of Yuzu suddenly sounded in his ears. He was startled and looke around, only to realize that was only an illusion.

He stopped when saw the innocent face of the young boy who with light cyan hair. If he had been in another situation, he would have run to him unhesitatingly. But he couldn't do it anymore. Seeing Sora, he immediately what happened the last night. Sora certainly informed Academia about Yuzu. If it weren't because of him, Yuzu wouldn't be taken away.

"Yuya...!?"

Sora went to Yuya, then blinked confusedly when Yuya kept staring at him. Somehow he guessed what happened, but at the same time, he didn't want to believe. Mixed and inexplicable feelings made him confused.

He couldn't understand what he was thinking or who he was.  _Did I really become the friend of Yuya and Yuzu or something?_  he wonder while memories about days he played with them happily returned in his mind. It was impossible, Professor told him that was a shell for his mission. It was only a shell.

Right?

"Don't touch me by that dirty hand, the bastard Academia!" Yuya yelled and roughly removed Sora's hand as soon as the young boy tried to touch his shoulder like his habit. He stared at Sora angrily, as if he wanted to burn the other boy with his eyes.

"W-Wait a moment, Yuya!" Sora stammered, sweating. He totally understood Yuya's anger. "L-Let me say. It isn't like what you're thinking-"

"I have nothing to say to you! Leave away from my eyesight!" Yuya replied and turned away, having Sora no chance to explain. He hated Sora, and even himself since he ignored Dennis's advice and let Sora be with them so close. Yuzu being taken away... was also his fault. If he had been more vigilant...

"I will never forgive you!" Yuya yelled, not turn to look at Sora then walked faster.

Sora quietly looked at Yuya's shadow, then stared at the duel disk he was still wearing on his left arm. Somehow he felt hurt. He couldn't stand when Yuya treated him that cold. He couldn't stand that cold stare. Unconsciously, he pulled a card out of his pocket and stared at it. The Polymerization. He used to promise Yuzu that he would teach her the Fusion summon someday. He wondered if he had a chance to fulfill that promise.

Sighing in the weariness, he pressed a button on the duel disk to teleport himself back to Academia. After all, he had nothing to do anymore in this dimension.

Or probably because he wanted to see Yuzu.

Or probably because he  _did_ want to save her.

He didn't know.

It was ridiculous. That was the first time he felt uncomfortable after finished his mission perfectly.

Meanwhile, Yuya continued walking on the street like a zombie. He didn't noticed even someone ask or hit him. He only wanted to go home quickly.

At least, he could cry there.

Yoko smiled when saw the figure of her dear son. She quickly ran outside to open the gate for him. She always felt happy when saw him back. But right after, she was startled when Yuya hugged her tightly and cried loudly. Since Yusho disappeared, Yuya always tried to pretend to be strong and never cried - even in front of her, so she knew certainly there was something terrible happened to him.

"Alright, alright," Yoko whispered, patting Yuya's back to help him calm down like how she still did when he was a child. "I'm here, I'm right here, Yuya. Now, tell me what happened. Why do you cry?"

"Mom..." Yuya sobbed, burying his face into his Mom's shoulders. "Mom... Yuzu... Yuzu was taken away..."

"What!?"

Yoko was startled. She pushed Yuya away a little and looked straight at his eyes. "What are you saying? Who took Yuzu away? Why?"

Yuya bit his lips. He promised Reiji he would keep secret and wouldn't tell anyone about those things until they were forced to do it. But he needed to say, or he would really get crazy. He needed someone to listen to him, and nobody could do that better his Mom. He sighed, quietly going inside.

Yoko followed his son. She attentively listened to Yuya, then her eyes were more and more widespread. If Yuya weren't saying, she wouldn't certainly believe. It was too rubbishy. Although that story could explain everything, the disappearances of Reo and her husband, the Yuya's change, the strange intimacy between Yuya, Yuzu and Reiji, and why they often went to LDS after Yuya discovered the Pendulum summon.

"But if it's the truth, why don't you say anything to me?" Yoko asked. "I'm your Mom, right?"

"I didn't want to cause you worried," Yuya replied, still looking down. "We aren't sure what's happening exactly, or when and how they would attack us. If we say so soon, everyone can be scared unnecessarily. That's why instead of saying that directly, Reiji decided to train duelists in the case they attack suddenly, including supporting equipments for You Show Duel School freely. We're trying to do everything we can. But..."

Yuya wiped his tears on the face, but they flowed more and more. He put his hands on the table and burying his face into them. Hiding a sigh, Yoko hugged his son and let him continue crying. More than anyone, she knew he needed to free his negative feeling. Forcing him to stop crying wasn't a smart idea, even when her husband used to ask that.

"But now Yuzu was taken away to Academia, I can't hide this from you longer," Yuya said in his tears. "I'm scared, Mom. I'm really scared. What if they hurt Yuzu? What if Yuzu would never come back? What if..."

"It'll be fine, Yuya, it'll be fine," Yoko whispered, "just believe Gods will protect her. And Yuzu is a strong girl, she won't let herself be hurt easily. But did you say this to Reiji-san yet?"

Yuya raised his head to look at his mother, then nodded. "Yes, I did. Reiji-san said he sent one of his students to the Xyz dimension to seek the girl who looks like Yuzu there. He says we need to protect them."

Yoko smiled, wiping tears on the face of her dear son. They had a lot of things to do, but she knew his son and his friends were strong enough to handle them. She would believe in them, like how she believed in his husband.

**~o0o0o0o0o0o0~**

**~In City, the Synchro dimension~**

Eiko tried to sit up, then blinked confusedly. She was sure she chose the button 'the Xyz dimension' on her duel disk, and as far as she knew, that dimension was still safe, Academia didn't attack it yet. Then why was the scene around her dark, smoky and ruined? She narrowed her eyes, then carefully checked her Duel Disk again. And like she guessed, she incidentally pressed the button 'the Synchro dimension' instead of 'the Xyz dimension'. She sighed, staring up the sky.

Because it wasn't still the worst thing yet.

She tried to teleport herself again, but immediately she realized that she could no longer use that function. It was probably damaged while she fell to the ground. She hugged her head. It meant she couldn't come back to the Standard dimension or go to any dimension else. It was great, she took the mission from Reiji to look for the bracelet girl, not  _this._ Of course she liked dueling and fighting, but honestly it was too sudden. Furthermore...

"That damn Reiji! You should have told me it would be hurt this much!"

Eiko's painful yell fulfilled the quiet area. Then she mumbled something and tried to stand up. It was lucky when the fall wasn't too serious. But even so, she would still memorize it and make Reiji pay later, maybe a kick at his butt.

Holding the Duel Disk in her hand, Eiko began walking, hoping she would meet someone to talk. However she guessed that was difficult a bit. In according to what Dennis said, this dimension was destroyed seriously. She was sure facing to a certain Academia guy would be more easier finding a normal resident.

Eiko stopped when noticed a boy who was riding something towards her. She thought it was called a D-Wheel or something. She was startled and jumped aside when he was going to hit her. "Hey, don't you see me?" she annoyingly asked.

The boy said nothing. He jumped out of the D-Wheel and took off his helmet, revealing the double colored purple hair with strands of blue in the base of his hair and the green eyes. He stared at the new girl.

"I don't care about you, the bastard Tops!"

"Tops!?"

Eiko confusedly asked back. Dennis told her the City used to be divided into Tops and Commons. They always hated and fought against each other. But it was former, when City was still a 'peace' place. Academia already attacked and destroyed it, did they still have the mood to think of those silly things? Were they crazy?

"They always preach me I need to put everything aside and work with you Tops to fight against Academia," he continued, "but I don't agree. I won't think of Academia until I eradicate Tops. I can't forgive you for how you treated us."

Eiko expired. She heard there were some stubborn Commons and Tops, who didn't accept working together. But the boy who was in front of her was excessive. Didn't he realize how serious the situation they were living in? Did they want to be eradicated?

While Eiko didn't still know what to do or say, the boy took his Duel Disk and activated it, ready for a duel without saying anything. He still stared at Eiko as if he wanted to eat her.

"Okay, if you want to duel, you should say," Eiko sighed and wore her Duel Disk on her arm. "Saying nothing is cruel. Anyways, what's your name? I want to know the name of my opponent."

"Shinji Weber," the boy replied. "But it isn't important. Because I'm sure I'll make you disappear forever after I defeat you."

_It's a_ _arrogant boy,_ Eiko thought, then shrugged. "It's alright, Shinji. I'm Aikawa Eiko. I'm glad when duel you, but I have no idea to lose."

'We'll see," Shinji coldly replied while both of them drew cards.

[Action Field: ON. Field Spell: Crossover]

Shinji blinked when light platforms appeared around them. He had never seen anything like that. "What is it?" he yelled. He didn't want to admit, but he was really scared.

"You'll know soon," Eiko smiled, replying. It was probably unfair a bit with Shinji, but she had no reason to say to Shinji about it, although she knew she would need to explain it soon. After all, Action Dueling and Pendulum cards were our weapons to fight against Academia.

Shinji annoying looked at her then glanced at his cards. "Okay," he mumbled.

**[DUEL!]**

"I'll go first," Shinji exclaimed, glancing at his cards. "I summon the Tuner monster Bee Force - Needle the Stinger (WIND/ Insect/ Tuner/ Effect/ LV2/ 400/ 800) from my hand!"

_As I expected from a resident of this dimension,_ Eiko thought, staring at the orange bee with the pink abdomen just appeared on Shinji's field.  _With his behavior, maybe he will..._

"Next, by negating the effect of Bee Force - Twinbow the Continuous Attack (WIND/ Insect/ Effect/ LV3/ 1000/ 500) on my hand, I can special summon it," Shinji exclaimed, throwing another card on his duel disk then another bee appeared on his field. He narrowed his eyes then raised his right arm up. "I tune LV 3 Twinbow the Continuous Attack into LV 2 Needle the Stinger!"

Twinbow flew up and shook in a moment until it became two bright green rings. Needle flew into it and changed into a glowing yellow outline of itself before turning into three stars. A beam of light then enveloped the stars, passing through the rings while Shinji began his summoning chant.

"Stingers of rage, become a bow to pierce the heavens with a flash! Synchro Summon! Come forth!  **Bee Force - Azusa the Spirit Bow**!"

[Bee Force - Azusa the Spirit Bow: WIND/ Insect/ Synchro/ Effect/ LV5/ 2200/ 1600]

The bee-shaped monster in the red and light yellow dress appeared on the field, holding her bow. Eiko shrugged. Basically she didn't like bees so much, and faced to that monster made her feel uncomfortable.

"I set two cards and end my turn," Shinji exclaimed. Two set cards appeared on his field and quickly disappeared. "I'll certainly defeat and destroy you, the scum Tops! Even when you have that silly field."

"I'm not Tops or something," Eiko sighed. The boy who was in front of her wouldn't seem to listen to anything from her. But even so, she felt anxious for him more. If he kept that behavior, it would be only the problem about time until he became a card in the hand of a certain Academia guy.

"No Commons can be that luxurious outfit!" Shinji argued. Eiko facepalmed, looking down herself.  _Is he really serious when he says this outfit is luxurious? Hey, it's the most normal one in my_   _wardrobe. Maybe I should let him see my princess dresses..._

After a moment, Eiko decided to skip the meaningless conversation and began her turn. She looked at the card she just drew and smile. "If my opponent controls the Extra Deck monster, I can special summon Golden Goddess - Lighting Star (LIGHT/ Angel/ Effect/ LV6/ 1900/ 500) from my hand," she said, putting a card on her duel disk. A female monster with the long yellow hair appeared on her field in the light yellow dress decorated by nice stars.

Shinji smirked, looking at the monster. "You won't defeat me with that," he commented.

"Yeah, and I have no that idea either," Eiko responded, but before she could do anything else, Shinji performed his move, forcing her to stop in a moment.

"I target Azusa the Spirit Bow and activate the Continuous trap, Bee Formation. Each time you normal or special summons the monster, she gains 400 ATK."

[Bee Force - Azusa the Spirit Bow's ATK: 2200 - 2600]

"Not bad," Eiko commented, then put another card from her hand on her duel disk. "I summon the Tuner monster Golden Goddess - Wild Wind (LIGHT/ Angel/ Effect/ LV1/ 200/ 0)."

Shinji immediately pointed at his monster. "With Bee Formation's effect, Azusa gains 400 ATK more."

[Bee Force - Azusa the Spirit Bow's ATK: 2600 - 3000]

Eiko shrugged, showing she didn't mind about that at all. After all she already had a plan. She raised her arm up. "I tune LV 6 Lighting Star into LV 1 Wild Wind!" she exclaimed while Wind Wind became the bright green ring, what Lighting Star flew into. "The almighty goddess! Shine your light on this field and make everything reborn in a new form. Synchro summon! Descend! LV 7 -  **Golden Goddess - Sparkle Galaxy**!"

[Golden Goddess - Sparkle Galaxy: LIGHT/ Angel/ Synchro/ Effect/ LV7/ 2700/ 2000]

"With Bee Formation's effect, Azusa gains 400 ATK more," Shinji continued. As if she was so familiar with it, Eiko showed nothing.

[Bee Force - Azusa the Spirit Bow's ATK: 3000 - 3400]

"Are you ready yet?" Eiko asked, then narrowed her eyes. "Battle! I attack Azusa with Sparkle Galaxy!"

Shinji only smirked when heard that. "Are you crazy? Sparkle Galaxy's ATK is lower Azusa's. You're killing yourself."

"Yeah, I know."

Eiko calmly replied, then pull a card from Extra Deck. "But I activate Sparkle Galaxy's effect. When she attacks, I can send a card from my Extra to my graveyard. Until the end of Battle phase, she gains ATK equal to the ATK of the monster I sent. I send Golden Goddess - Eternal Sun to my graveyard. With this, Sparkle Galaxy gains 2300 ATK."

[Golden Goddess - Sparkle Galaxy's ATK: 2700 - 5000]

"5000 ATK!?"

Shinji yelled, stepping a bit. He didn't expect it. Gritting his teeth, he could only curse since he had no move to resist it. Sparkle Galaxy began attacking and throwing small light balls towards Azusa. In a jiffy, Shinji's monster was broken into thousands pieces of light. A strong wind followed it and blew Shinji back.

[Shinji's LP: 4000 - 2400]

[Sparkle Galaxy's ATK: 5000 - 2700]

"I won't forgive for you!" Shinji said, trying to stand on his feet. "I will never forget the shame we were standing."

"For the last time, I need to say to you I'm not Tops!" Eiko yelled back. "I'm from another dimension."

Those words only made Shinji more annoyed. "Don't try to lie me! I know you're Tops!"

Eiko sighed. The boy Shinji was as stubborn as a mule. Maybe using other summoning methods was the only way for her to convince him.

"I set one card and end my turn," Eiko exclaimed. The chosen card appeared in front of her then quickly disappeared.

_If this dimensions only have duelists like him, nobody can help them..._ Eiko thought, looking at Shinji while he was drawing his card.

Looking at the card, Shinji smirked. "I activate my remaining set card, Bee Jewel of Rebirth. With it, I special summon Bee Force - Azusa the Spirit Bow from my graveyard."

Eiko frowned when the monster she managed returned to the field. Honestly, she wanted to finish the duel as fast as possible.

"Next, I activate the spell card, All-Out Rebellion. If you control a monster, I can special summon LV 4 or lower "Bee Force" monsters from my graveyard equal the number of monsters you control," Shinji explained while his card lit up on the field. "I special summon the Tuner monster, Bee Force - Needle the Stinger."

Eiko narrowed her eyes. "Another Synchro summon?" she suggested.

Shinji only smirked then threw the last card on his duel disk. "I normal summon Bee Force - Pin the Hit (WIND/ Insect/ Effect/ LV1/ 200/ 300) from my hand. With its effect, I inflict 200 damage points to you," he yelled while the tiny bee flew towards Eiko.

[Eiko's LP: 4000 - 3800]

"I tune LV 5 Azusa, LV 1 Pin into the LV 2 Needle!" Shinji exclaimed and quickly began the summoning chant. "Power in concert. Bear the flames of grudge and release the arrow of revolt! Synchro Summon! Level 8!  **Bee Force - Hama the Evil-Crushing Bow**!"

[Bee Force - Hama the Evil-Crushing Bow: WIND/ Insect/ Synchro/ Effect/ LV8/ 2800/ 2000]

Eiko bit her lips, staring at the ferocious dark green bee just appeared on the field. His ATK was higher Sparkle Galaxy's. She knitted her eyebrows then jumped away to look for an Action card.

"Battle! I attack Sparkle Galaxy with Hama!"

With Shinji's order, the dark green bee flew to Galaxy and shot his arrows.

"I activate the Action spell, Great Escape," Eiko exclaimed and put the card she just grabbed into her duel disk. "I force to end the Battle phase."

"Action spell!?" Shinji curiously asked while a light barrier appear in front of Sparkle Galaxy. He had never seen anything like that. "Why can you take a card from nowhere?"

"It isn't from nowhere," Eiko replied. "It's our weapon in this Action Field. I told that you would understand it soon, right?" she smirked and asked.

"I end my turn here," Shinji mumbled.

"So it's my turn here again," Eiko smiled, and her smile was brighter when saw the card she drew. "I target Sparkle Galaxy and activate the spell card, Golden Goddess Lower Calling. I reduce Sparkle Galaxy's LV by 1, and special summon a monster has the same LV as the current LV of Sparkle Galaxy. I special summon LV 6 Eternal Sun (LIGHT/ Angel/ Fusion/Effect/ LV6/ 2300/ 2100) with the negated effect."

"A Fusion monster?" Shinji felt more annoyed. "Then are you from the Fusion dimension? Academia?"

Eiko only shrugged. She got sick with explaining to the stubborn boy. Instead of it, she only raised her arm up.

"I overlay my LV 6 monsters Sparkle Galaxy and Eternal Sun!" she exclaimed, making Shinji surprised.

The overlay network appeared in front of Eiko when she began the summoning chant. "Oh the eternal halo, appear on this field and dispel the darkness. Xyz summon! Appear, Rank 6!  **Golden Goddess - Illusion Halo**!"

[Golden Goddess - Illusion Halo: LIGHT/ Angel/ Xyz/ Effect/ Rank 6/ 2200/ 2000]

Shinji narrowed his eyes. His opponent used the same summoning method as their new allies - although he didn't accept them as  _his_ allies.

"That monster can't defeat me," he exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Eiko asked teasingly. "If Illusion Halo is summoned by using Extra Deck monsters, she gains 100 ATK for each original LV of them. Sparkle Galaxy is LV 7, and Eternal Sun is LV 6, it means Illusion Halo gains 1300 ATK. Next, by using an Overlay unit, until the end of this turn, her ATK will be doubled."

[Illusion Halo's ATK: 2200 - 3500 -7000]

Shinji paled when saw those ATKs. If Eiko succeeded in the attack, he would lose. Suddenly, he remembered what Eiko did when she used the Action spell and tried to do the same thing. But when he looked at the card he just drew, he was surprised when it was a card with the pink border. A lightning hit him and made him fall down.

[Shinji's LP: 2400 - 1900]

"I'm sorry, I forgot reminding you we have Action traps, what will be activated as soon as you reach them," Eiko giggled. "You just took the Action Trap, Cursed Lightning. It causes 500 damage points."

Because of being confused, Shinji no longer knew what to do but witnessing his ace being destroyed in a strong explosion. He knelt down while his LP become 0.

[Shinji's LP: 1900 - 0]

**[WINNER: Eiko]**

Right after the field disappeared, Eiko hurriedly ran towards Shinji. But she was forced to stop on her way when heard a voice from behind her.

"What are you doing here, Shinji? We reminded you not to leave from Resistance base alone. You can be carded."

Eiko widened her eyes, then blinked a few times to guarantee she didn't mistake. The girl who was in front of her was a young girl with the short green hair, who had the same face as her. It was so hard to believe. Dennis said that girl left from Resistance after his treachery, then why was she here?

"Rin..." Eiko whispered.

**(TBC)**


	8. The past

**~o0o0o0o0o0o0o~**

**~Academia, Fusion dimension~**

"U-Uhm..."

Yuzu groaned a bit, then tried to open her eyes. Her headache was still terrible. She sat up, trying to remember what just happened to her. Everything around her wobbled violently. She looked around, then realized she was laying on a velvet mattress in a large room, what could make her comfortable if she tried to ignore the locked door. On the chair, there was a young girl with the long dark purple hair.

"Did you wake up?"

Yuzu was startled when the girl turned to look at her and asked concernedly. Yuzu was frozen in a moment. That girl and she had the same appearance. Seeing that, she suddenly remembered what Dennis used to tell her before. She blinked. "Uhm... are you... Rin?" she hesitantly asked.

"Rin?" the girl who had the long dark purple pair confusedly repeated. "I'm sorry, but I don't know who you're saying about. I'm Ruri, Kurosaki Ruri."

"Ruri..." Yuzu whispered. Then she was startled and looked around. Her eyes widened in the panic. "Wait a moment, where are we?"

The girl Ruri sighed and sat down next to Yuzu. She quietly touched her long yellow dress. "Honestly, I don't really know. But they tell me this island is Academia's base. They kidnapped me a couple of days ago and didn't let me go outside since then. I can't understand why they want to get me. Unlike they want to get a ransom or something. They didn't ask me about the the number phone or the address of my home."

"Academia?"

Yuzu was startled and stood up immediately. She looked around, then stared at the window. It was right, she lost a girl who called herself Diana in a duel, then she fainted. That girl said she would be brought to Academia for Professor's sake.  _Yuya..._ she sadly thought.

"Uhm... are you fine?"

Ruri worriedly asked when Yuzu said nothing in a while. Despite being scared, she still felt worried more for the new girl. Furthermore, she had the feeling Yuzu knew something about this strange island.

Yuzu was startled. She looked at Ruri, trying to create a smile on her face. "I'm fine, don't worry. But this island isn't safe for us to stay at all. We need to leave from here, they will hurt us sooner or later," she firmly said.

"What do you mean?" Ruri was confused with the reaction of the new girl. "Do you know anything?"

The pink-haired girl nodded and sat down. Then she began telling Ruri everything she knew about Academia, what Reiji and Dennis told her. She tried to recount it as as detailed as possible. Although Yuzu didn't experience the war in the Synchro dimension, but with what she knew, she could totally imagine how terrible and cruel it was. The girl in front of her needed to know how horrible Academia was.

Like Yuzu thought, the more Ruri listened to, the more she was scared. The innocent girl couldn't think dueling could be used for something like that. She loved dueling since she was a child. Everyone around her loved it either, and they always told her that dueling was a game for binding people and the fun. She never saw anyone using dueling to hurt others. But looking at Yuzu, Ruri knew she didn't lie.

"We need to escape from here, Ruri," Yuzu concluded.

Ruri sighed, she used to do that and failed. Ones who guarded this tower was strong - in any meaning. She had no chance to even leave the room. How could they do that? The door was only opened when they brought food for her, but at that moment, there were always at least five Academia students who stopped her way. Seeing Ruri's expression, Yuzu understood her intent was too hard.

Unbeknownst to either of them, two bracelets were lighting up softly, as if they were waiting to meet each other.

Tears rolled down on Yuzu's cheeks. She was scared, but it wasn't the main reason. She missed her father, Yuzu, Reiji and others she knew and met in the Standard dimension. She assumed they were worry about her a lot. If only she could be with them, if only she could tell them she was fine.

As a habit, she tried to her arm to reach her Duel Disk, but she didn't see it. Understanding her thought, Ruri held her hand.

"If you were looking for Duel Disk, it was no longer here. Before pushed you into this room, Diana took it way."

Yuzu sighed, then her widened her eyes in the panic. "It's bad!"

The girl with the pink eyes curiously looked at her. "But even when you have it, you can't escape from here."

"It isn't the problem, Ruri," Yuzu worriedly said. "I just told you we discovered a new summoning method, Pendulum summon, right? In my Deck, there are Pendulum cards. If Reo notices them, we have more troubles in fighting..."

**~Meanwhile, in the control room~**

"Can't we control girls, Doctor?" a bald man who wore a purple cape with a black ending annoying asked.

"Come on, Reo," the man with long white wavy hair sighed. "You asked me this question 5000 times today. I told you, whenever I tried to put a Parasite Fusioner into Ruri's brain, it disappeared immediately. You know, Ruri isn't a normal girl, maybe..."

"You mean..." Reo narrowed his eyes, "this is  _her_ work? Is she trying to resist me?"

Doctor shook his head. "I would only know that if I could go into her head and see what it's in. There is a chance she developed the ability to resist my Parasite Fusioners since then." Then the crazy laugh returned on his face. "But don't worry, Professor, I'll try to improve it until we can use it on girls. Otherwise, we can still choose manipulating ones. We have a lot of contingency plans."

Reo stared at Doctor's back when his assistant ran out of the room. He clenched his fists. "This damn girl... When will you stop resisting me and listen to me as a docile pet?" he mumbled, then gritted his teeth angrily. At that time, and  _now,_ she didn't change at all. He thought he could manipulated that girl, but at the last moment, she remembered everything. She cursed him and chose finishing herself with that boy to prevent his plan. He would never forgive her. If he could get her back, he would sure he would turn her into a puppet, no more no less.

And he would certainly get it, what he wanted to get a long time ago.

**~Outside the tower~**

The girl with the long light pink dress leaned against the wall of tower, staring at her empty hands. She had nothing to do since she already took the Flower bracelet girl to this island, and she was bored. She was sure nobody would arrive immediately so she would have nobody to duel either. Like a habit, she put her hand into her pocket to find the half a card that she still kept, only to realize it was no longer there. "Maybe I dropped it," she whispered to herself, "yeah, maybe it's a good thing. I should have thrown it a long time ago..."

She closed her eyes. Things she experienced at that day returned in her mind, clearly as if it just happened.

_~Flashback~_

_Diana was walking in a ruined City, trying to find someone who she could Duel. Holding her duel disk tightly, she felt annoying since she saw nobody, and if any, they were becoming cards under the hand of other Academia soldiers. She wanted to fight, and ready to card anyone she felt they didn't deserve to exist._

_She stopped on her way when a man landed down in front of her with a white and blue monster. "Can we talk?" he calmly asked._

_"I have nothing to talk to a Synchro remnant," Diana replied. "Duel me, and I'll certainly seal you into a card after I win."_

_The man sighed, then took the card out of his duel disk to make his monster disappear. "I have the feeling I don't like this. Now tell me, why do you duel, the young lady?"_

_"My name isn't 'the young lady," Diana annoyingly replied. "I'm Diana. And let me tell you this. Dueling is the power. It's the power to polish your abilities, improve yourself, and win. That's Academia's and Professor's teaching, the Sychro remnant!"_

_"So let me tell you this, Diana," the man shook his head, preparing his duel disk. "My name is Sakaki Yusho, an Entertainer. And what your Professor, Akaba Reo, taught you is wrong. Dueling is supposed to be fun."_

_Diana looked at Yusho while he was saying those words, then she smirked. "Then you're the one who keeps spreading those pointless. Oh, we'll see it," she smirked. "Let's duel. I'll certainly defeat you and extinguish your stupid ideal!"_

_~After a while~_

_"Do it, Moon Protector! Attack Sakaki Yusho directly!"_

_Diana coldly exclaimed when Yusho had nothing to protect himself. Her ace flew towards and pointed at him with the scepter she was holding in her right hand. A strong wind appeared from it and blew Yusho back to a ruined wall behind him. He groaned painfully._

_[Yusho's LP: ? - 500]_

_"I end my turn here."_

_Yusho didn't mind to react with Diana's conclusion. He only held his left knee, staring at it and said nothing. It was hurt, and he had the feeling he would never be able to walk normally again._

_Diana still stood there, looking down Yusho with the emotionless eyes. "Admit it, Sakaki Yusho," her voice was still cold as an iceberg. "Admit that Academia's teachings are correct. Just counterattack if you're frustrated."_

_To respond her, Yusho only smirked. "No, a duel where you counterattack would be dull."_

_"Dull?" Diana knitted her eyebrows, asking back. "What do you mean?"_

_Something like a smile appeared Yusho's face. "Isn't it obvious? I have a plan to make you enjoy this. Because I told you, dueling is supposed to be fun. Dueling isn't a tool for fighting. Its purpose is to make everyone smile."_

_Hearing that, Diana only felt annoyed more. "What do you mean? Dueling isn't for fun! It's the power that determines victory or defeat."_

_"Oh come on, that man, Akaba Reo..."_

_Yusho sighed, whispering to himself. He couldn't stop wondering what made his old friend a crazy one like that. Remembering days they researched together, he really felt bad. He took a deep breath, trying to stand up._

_"If we have to Duel, let's enjoy it."_

_Diana narrowed her eyes, saying nothing. She stared at Yusho, wondering what he would do to escape from his disadvantageous situation._

_Yusho drew card to began his turn and managed to revive his ace. Then he pulled a card from his hand with a smile, making Diana surprised._

_"I activate the magic card, Smile World!"_

_The female Academia soldier was annoyed and looked around when colorful smiling faces appeared everywhere, in the sky, around Yusho, and even around herself. She had never seen that in any Duel, and somehow it made her uncomfortable._

_"Let's all smile! If Academia can change, and can smile with me..."_

_On Yusho's face, a bright smile appeared. Diana mumbled when saw it. She hated smiled._

_"...I will forgive them." Yusho exclaimed._

_"Forgive? What is this nonsense?"_

_Diana annoyingly asked. Was Yusho trying to mess with her? Synchro remnants didn't have any right to forgive anyone. Becoming cards under Academia's hands was their fate. The Entertainer stared at her in a moment, then nodded._

_"That's correct. Forgiveness is the way to end conflict."_

_His ace Sky Magician flew to him as if it understood what he wanted. The monster grabbed him and helped him fly around the field._

_"Spread smiles through Dueling! Duel to make the world smile! Spread smiles for everyone's future! Let's stop these pointless conflicts together and have fun!"_

_"Stop it!"_

_Diana yelled when Yusho kept preaching her, the golden eyes were filled by the anger. She hated that. She didn't need that at all. Academia's dueling was too enough for her to fight. Fulfilling Academia's ideal was her mission. She didn't allow anyone to change her determination._

_Yusho jumped out of his ace and landed down in front of Diana. "A Duel is a conversation. If you open your heart, you'll enjoy it more. I want us to understand each other with Dueling. Both you and Akaba Reo!"_

_After he had given Sky Magician enough ATK, Yusho ordered it to attack Moon Protector. Not having anything to counterattack, the young girl couldn't do anything but witnessing her ace being torn into thousands of light pieces._

_[Diana's LP: 800 - 0]_

_"Impossible..." Diana muttered, kneeling on the ground. "There is no way I can lose..."_

_Yusho sighed, then tried to walk to her with his a red staff. "But, it was a fun Duel."_

_"Fun?"_

_Diana was surprised and raised her head to look at Yusho. "Even though I lost!? What are you talking about? That isn't what Academia..." she bit her lips, trying to keep calm down. She wasn't allowed to cry in front of her enemy. Professor wouldn't like that._

_"Do you get that using Dueling to fight is a foolish thing now? Then you should tell Akaba Reo."_

_Yusho smiled softly, then gave Diana his card Smile World. That was the card he always respected and kept carefully since he arrived this dimension. He hoped Diana would accept it and changed her heart._

_The female duelist looked up and touched the card. But instead of taking it, in Yusho's astonishment, she angrily tore it into two pieces._

_"Don't try to tell me Academia's teachings are wrong! Shut up! Don't talk nonsense! I won't be fooled!"_

_"Diana! Listen to me-"_

_"You're the one who should listen!" Diana snapped, giving Yusho no choice to continue. "You know nothing! You understand nothing! You're only trying to cram your thoughts into brains of others. Your Dueling is self-satisfactory! At least, Academia taught me why I need to duel. You didn't!"_

_"I..."_

_Yusho tried to argue, but before he could say anything, Diana incidentally touched a button on her Duel disk, making Yusho be teleported away._

_~End Flashback~_

The girl shook her head, then looked up the sky. "Wait for me, Sakaki Yusho. Someday we will rematch, and I will win."

Diana clenched her fist. She couldn't feel satisfied until she defeated that man. Since after that defeat, she threw herself into the endless trainings from day to day. She barely ate or slept. Nobody understood what made her get that determination, and she didn't mind to say either. Being taciturn as a machine, she only focused on practicing and improving her dueling. She wouldn't certainly waster her effort.

"Diana!"

Diana turned to look when heard the familiar voice. She smiled - one of her rare smiles - when finally her brother came back. "You're so long, bro," she pouted.

"Sorry," Apollo shrugged. "There are some troubles in my mission, but now I'm here. You can rest in a while, I'll guard those two girls for you."

"Thank you, bro," Diana nodded.

"Ah, there's more, Diana..."

The younger sister turned to look at her brother confusedly. "Promise me you'll rest, not practice dueling, stare at your Deck or something," Apollo added.

Diana nodded again and went into the tower to go to her room. Apollo sighed. Maybe he would need to go to there later to see if she really slept or not. He understood his stubborn sister so clear.

**~o0o0o0o0o0o0o~**

**~City, the Synchro dimension~**

Shinji stared at Rin in a while, then he smirked. Somehow both Rin and Eiko felt insecure.

"I already told you, Rin," Shinji replied. "I don't need Resistance or comrades. I will never come back to the base as long as Tops are still there. I'll defeat all of them myself."

"Shinji!"

Rin yelled impotently. At the beginning, she already he was a stubborn guy, but how he was acting was too far beyond her imagination. Didn't he understand anything yet? There was no longer Tops or Commons. If they didn't unite to fight against Academia, they would certainly die. All of them.

Shinji didn't listen to Rin at all. He simply grabbed his Duel Disk, then hopped on his D-Wheel and rode it away.

"That idiot..." Rin mumbled.

"Er, Rin..."

Rin was startled when heard someone called her. She turned to look, then frozen when saw a girl who looked like her almost absolutely. She narrowed her eyes, then stepped back a little cautiously. "Who are you?" she spoke up, "and why do you know my name?"

Eiko hurriedly waved her hands to prove that she had no bad idea. "Can we talk in a while? I'm not the enemy," she said, trying to create a smile on her face, although Rin's cold eyes almost made her frozen.

The amber eyes stared at the new girl, then they became softer. "Okay, we can. Now answer my first question."

Eiko felt as if a hug rock was just lifted off her back. Her smile became more sincere.

"I'm Eiko, Aikawa Eiko," she introduced herself. "I'm from the Standard dimension. About you, uhm... Dennis told me about you a lot."

"Dennis!?"

Rin's eyes widened as soon as she heard that name. She thought she would never hear about him again. She held her chest with her right hand. Somehow, she felt happy when knew where he was, but at the same time, she felt scared. What if Dennis still kept working for Academia? What if the new girl was also one of them?

Eiko nodded. "Yeah, but please don't worry. Dennis came to the Standard dimension 9 months ago. Now he's working for a plan to fight against Academia."

"What?" Rin confusedly looked at Eiko. She didn't understand anything.

"Dennis... really worried about you a lot," Eiko added.

Then she began telling Rin everything she listened from Dennis. The boy that Rin saw an enemy was the one who cared about her more anything else. He always mentioned her whenever they had the free time. He told them about her dream, about how hard she practiced on her D-Wheel for Riding Duels, about the life they had together before the war began. Eiko said Dennis always felt guilty for betraying and hurting her.

Rin stared at Eiko. She felt what the new girl said wasn't the lie. However, she couldn't still understand.

"If you say the truth, then why did Dennis appear in that moment to try to kidnap me?" Rin asked. "He could let that mission for any Academia guy and I would never know."

Eiko sighed, leaning a ruined wall. "That was because he didn't want to see you hurt more."

Rin knitted her eyebrows, then stared at Eiko. What did the girl want to say?

"Professor is a dictatorial and cruel guy. Once he wants something, he will do everything to get that," Eiko explained. "If he had sent someone such as an Obelisk Force to here to kidnap them, they would have hurt you badly as long as they could take them to Academia, both physically and mentally. So Dennis decided to do that himself. At least he believed he wouldn't hurt you during the process he would take you there."

"No way..."

Rin covered her mouth. Somehow she wanted to believe Dennis told Eiko the truth. Ah no, she really  _did_ believe. Remembering the scene right before Dennis disappeared, she suddenly understood everything. Those Obelisk Forces came to get her, and to protect her, Dennis fought against them.

There was no way else to explain for that scene, as well as them calling Dennis the traitor.

"But how can you go to here?" Rin questioned. "Do you have a teleport fuction in your Duel Disk?"

"Yeah, I do," Eiko scratched her head confusedly. "But I didn't plan to go to here, it was a mistake, in fact I wanted to go to the Xyz dimension. However, now my teleport function was damaged, so I can't go to anywhere else."

Then Eiko quickly showed Mirai the teleport function in her Duel Disk. She tried to use it, but of course, it didn't work. She already knew it, but she only wanted to say she didn't lie.

After she had knew certainly Rin no longer doubted her, Eiko began asking Rin about the thing she was still questioning at the beginning.

"Uhm, Rin... I heard from Dennis that you decided to leave from Resistance. Why are you here?"

Rin sighed. That was the last question on the Earth she wanted to hear. It reminded her of the most serious mistake she made.

"Because we... no longer have any choice else."

_~Flashback~_

_It was the time when Yuri just disappeared afer the Duel against Yuto and Shun. Rin and Yugo still sat there, staring at the the place where the Academia soldier just stood. Yuto and Shun worriedly looked at them. A heavy time when nobody said nothing. Then Rin suddenly stood up in the astonished eyes of others._

_"Let's go, guys," she firmly said. "We need to looks for survivors and reform the Resistance again. We can't let Academia do anything they want."_

_They stared at her surprisingly. They didn't understand. Only a short time ago, she was still hopeless and didn't believe in anything. Then why...?_

_"In fact I still feel scared," Rin admitted. "But right now, we have no backward path. We need to survive." She chuckled, looking down her Deck. "Furthermore, Winter Bell yelled at me all time. She said she didn't like see me being like that. She kept ordering me to stand up and fight. Maybe I won't be able to survive if I don't do what she wants."_

_And there was a reason that she didn't tell them. While her bracelet was lighting, she heard a strange voice. It was like her own voice, but more mature. That girl said she was one of people could save the world again, and that girl would always stay with her, no matter what._

_"How about you, Yugo?"_

_Yuto asked, looking at the boy who was still leaning against his D-Wheel. As just awaken, Yugo hurriedly stood on his feet._

_"Yeah, as long as Rin is fine with that. I promised I'll always stay with her."_

_Because like what happened to Rin, the voices of Clear Wing and a mysterious boy went into his mind either, saying to him that he wasn't allowed to give up. Not yet._

_Yuto smiled. He had no idea why they could regain their spirit that quick, but it was a good thing. He looked at his comrades. They would have a hard mission, but they would certainly win._

_~End Flashback~_

"Then now where are you stay in?"

Eiko questioned. In according to what Rin just recounted, the base of Resistance was totally destroyed. Of course they could no longer stay there.

"Uhm... maybe you wouldn't believe," Rin giggled shyly, "right now we're sheltering in the place where used to be the Facility."

"What!?"

Eiko yelled unbelievably. Dennis told her terrible things about it. He said Commons who made big mistakes, or ones who lost in the Friendship Cup, would be sent to there. They would be forced to work until they died and never went back to the ground again. How...!?

"Honestly, nobody of us feels comfortable with that place," Rin replied, totally understand Eiko's thought. "However, right now that's the only place in the City where is still undamaged. It's underground and Academia's attacks couldn't reach it. If we weren't there, we had no place else to shelter. We need to survive by all costs, it wasn't the problem where we stay."

Eiko chuckled. "Looks like you're full-grown now. I felt worried a bit when saw Shinji's behavior, but I guess the rest of you are fine. I hope he will come back soon."

"Shinji..."

Rin whispered sadly, then sighed and stared at nowhere. "He... will never come back, I guess."

_~Some days ago~_

_"Don't touch me!"_

_Shinji yelled angrily at a trembling Ex-Tops child. The poor child just lost both his parents when they were sealed into cards in front of him. Fortunately Rin saved him in time, but he was still scared and cried a lot. Seeing Shinji, he hurriedly ran towards and held his shirt tightly, hoping he would protect him. But Shinji didn't like that at all, so he violently pushed the child away from him._

_"Shinji! Don't get mat at a child!"_

_Rin sighed and held the poor child. She knew Shinji hated Tops, but she believed in his feeling would be put aside when they really needed to unite. After the total attack that Academia caused, they were damaged seriously. They needed to fight against Academia more care about silly things like Tops or Commons. Most of people understood it, excepted Shinji._

_"I will never forgive Tops!" Shinji yelled. "If you don't kick those bastard Tops out of this hideout, I'll leave away. I can't breath in the same atmosphere with them."_

_[Slap!]_

_Shinji angrily looked at Rin after got a strong slap from her. "Why did you do that?" he asked. "Did you forget what Tops did to us?"_

_"I don't forget," Rin replied, "but what you're doing is too stupid. The Security Headquarters, the symbol for the domination of Tops, was destroyed. Nobody no longer controlled or oppressed us. We need to fight with each other. Furthermore, this child is guiltless. He lost his parents, now do you want to see him being a card because of hanging out alone?"_

_"I don't care!" Shinji yelled. "All Tops deserve to die. Now just choose, him or me!?"_

_Rin clenched her fists. Shinji really pushed things too far. He was a madman when asked her to choose one of them. She bit her lips, glancing at the boy who was still holding her shirt tightly._

_"I... can't abandon this child," Rin decided._

_Shinji stared at Rin. He didn't understand why she said that. He was trying his best to kick Tops out and got revenge for themselves! They could only fight against Academia once they eradicated Tops, wasn't it? He glared at everyone the last time, then held his Duel Disk and quickly left away on his D-Wheel._

_~End Flashback~_

"Is that guy having a certain problem in his brain?"

Eiko snorted and asked after she had listened to the story from Rin. When he got mad at her because he thought she was Tops and refused to listen to any explanation, she felt he hated Tops by his whole heart. But she couldn't think he even shot his anger to an innocent boy.

"Somehow I can't blame him," Rin sighed. "It's too hard for him to forget everything Tops did. His parents were taken away from him since he was a child. When they returned from the Facility, they were cadavers. They were forced to work so much for Tops. He couldn't pass over it."

Eiko sighed. If so, there was a reason to believe Shinji would never put things aside until all Tops disappeared. But even so, he was still wrong. It wasn't time to fight for that.

"Anyways, now what will you do, Eiko?" Rin asked. "You said you didn't want to come here, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Eiko nodded, staring at her Duel Disk. It was lucky when she could still use it for Dueling. "But now I can't go to anywhere else. Then I'll stay here and help you fight until I find a way to inform Reiji about this."

"Reiji?" Rin blinked. "Who is he?"

Eiko felt hesitant. Of course she knew who he was, but telling Rin that when the Synchro user hated Academia so much wasn't probably a smart idea. Then she exhaled. If Rin trusted her, she would trust Reiji, hopefully.

"Reiji is the son of Akaba Reo, Professor's son," Eiko replied shortly.

"What!?"

The green haired girl yelled surprisingly, stepping back some steps. "Do you mean you're working with our enemy?"

Eiko shook her head. She knew Rin would react in a certain way like that. But she would say it clearly. Rin would understand it.

"No. Reo abandoned Reiji since he was 5 years old. Reiji didn't have a good impression about that crazy man. Now he's working for a plan called Lancers Selection. We'll form Lancer soon, to fight against him. Don't worry. Reiji doesn't want anything more stop the plan of Akaba Reo. He doesn't even see that man as his father."

Rin stared at the the Standard girl. She wasn't sure if she could believe in that or not. She had never heard Professor having a son, and she had no idea who he was. But if Reiji was Reo's son, there was a chance they were working with each other, wasn't it?

Especially when Dennis was working with them.

To be honestly, she didn't have any reason to trust Eiko, except the sincerity in her eyes.

While she didn't know what to do, they suddenly heard a painful yell near there. Rin gasped when realized how familiar that voice was.

"It's Shinji's voice!"

Rin blurted. She knew it wasn't a good idea for him to hang out alone, but she didn't expect it happened that soon.

"Let's go,"

Eiko hurriedly said and began running. But Rin called to stop her.

"It'll be slow if you run. Hop on my D-Wheel, we'll ride it to Shinji."

Eiko nodded and did what Rin suggested. She only hoped they wouldn't be too late. Her heart was pounding.

They no longer heard any yell. And it wasn't a good signal.

When they stopped, they saw some Obelisk Forces in front of them. One of those guys smirked, showing them a card, making them pale.

"Shinji!"

**(TBC)**


End file.
